Navidades Memorables
by Kagome-Black
Summary: SirRem. ¡Por fin! Después de mas de un mes planeando la venganza, los merodeadores entran en acción. ¡DISFRUTEN!
1. Chapter 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece), aprovechando la maravillosa época decembrina.

Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en Diciembre del 2003, cuando un día, sin más, me llego la inspiración. Sin embargo por motivos muy personales tuve un odioso bloqueo y no pude continuar. Y con el tiempo, mi historia quedo en el olvido, algo que en verdad lamenté y aun lo hago, sobre todo, por aquellas maravillosas personas que siguieron mi historia y que esperaron la continuación de ésta.

Hace un mes y medio encontré mi libreta con los borradores de la historia, las ideas que me surgieron y los finales posibles (algunos bastante dramáticos y otros muy absurdos). Y dado que estoy iniciando mi carrera, me encuentro muy tranquila. Así que decidí retomarla, con la misma idea, pero mejor estructurada.

En verdad espero de todo corazón que les agrade, ya que le tengo muchísimo cariño a la historia, por que fue la primera que hice.

Dedicada a todas las fans de Sirius/Remus

**Dedicada a mi súper aliada Aide ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu amistad y tu apoyo!  
Esto va dedicado especialmente para ti.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 1**

"**Pláticas"**

Pasillos del Castillo

¡Ah la Navidad!

La época más hermosa del año. Época de sonrisas y regalos, de buenos deseos y felicitaciones, época en que todos dicen "Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo", época en la que todos parecen olvidarse de sus penas, sus trabajos. ¡Todo es felicidad!

Hogwarts estaba más animada de lo habitual. Las sonrisas de los jóvenes llenaban el aire. La ultima semana de clases esta casi por concluir, y con ello la inminente llegada de las vacaciones. El castillo estaba hermoso, los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado en decorarlo: guirnaldas de muerdago por los pasillos, que hacían pasar cierta vergüenza a unos o románticos momentos a otros, grandes y frondosos árboles con graciosas esferas multicolores, imponentes armaduras que al pasar por su lado cantaban los mas clásicos villancicos… aunque todo ello se veía opacado por la alegría juvenil que inundaba en ese momento el castillo. ¡Hasta el Barón Sanguinario parecía haber olvidado su mal humor! Además para los más románticos, época para declarar hermosos sentimientos.

O eso era lo que pensaba un joven de bellísimos ojos dorados y aspecto cansino. Hacia mucho que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no estaban del todo claros, que había confusión, y que después de mucho analizar, llego a la conclusión de que su único mal era estar enamorado. ¡Que horrible sentir! Y no por que el amor fuera algo malo, sino por que no estaba muy seguro del como lo tomaría.

Remus, junto con el resto de los Merodeadores paseaban por los pasillos del castillo admirando el panorama, algunos como Sirius y Jamen sonreían a toda chica que pasaba, provocando grandes suspiros. Aunque en el caso de James, era algo limitado y discreto, ya que si Lily se enteraba que andaba de coqueto ¡Andale! el problema que tendría. Y como adoraba a la chica del cabello de fuego y ojos esmeralda, no podría andarse con deslices. Al contrario de Sirius, que al no tener compromisos, no tendría ningún tipo de recato al saludar a las jóvenes de todos los grados y casas. Remus se mantenía al margen de la situación sufriendo un poco y al mismo tiempo disfrutando del ridículo que Sirius hacia.

Pero este último se había percatado de que el joven Remus últimamente había estado distante con ellos, como ausente. Y se preocupaba pero, aunque Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos, había algo que le decía que no preguntara ¿Instinto tal vez? No lo sabia, pero algo era seguro, no seria él quien descifrara la misteriosa actitud del joven lobo.

Al contrario de Sirius, el joven James si se había dado cuenta, sospechaba algo, y si, se había hecho el propósito de investigar que le ocurría, cuando llegaran a la Torre y pudieran separarse del grupo.

"Canis Major." Dijo Remus en tono aburrido, tal vez debido a la actitud de los jóvenes, tal vez cansado por la última luna llena o tal vez abrumado por la gran cantidad de pensamientos que su cerebro trataba de procesar.

"Al fin, la verdad ya estaba cansado de ir por todo el castillo."

"Peter eso te pasa por no hacer ejercicio y solo dedicarte a comer y comer." Dijo Sirius al sentarse en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea.

"Ya déjalo Sirius" Tirándose en el pobre sillón James dijo con un tono aburrido.

"Bueno chicos ¿Dónde pasaran sus vacaciones de Navidad?"

Remus realmente estaba interesado en saber eso, ya que de las respuestas dependería su decisión. ¡Que difícil situación! pensó Remus, estaba desesperado, realmente desesperado. Pero bueno, solo había que esperar. Y lo haría. James comento que iría a casa con su familia a pasar la época, ya que su madre prácticamente le había rogado que fuera, por que hacia mucho no lo veía; Peter iría a casa con su madre y Sirius se quedaría en Hogwarts, ya que como sabemos, no era muy del agrado de su familia.

Pronto la sala común de Gryffindor se lleno de los chicos que comentaban lo que harían en sus vacaciones, omitiendo la tarea que habían dejado (N/a: ¿Porque los profesores hacen eso?) estaban radiantes de felicidad. ¡Vacaciones al fin! Fuera libros, hechizos u otra cosa que atentara contra su salud mental. A disfrutar, a comer, a recibir regalos. Un grupo de muchachas de 6to. Curso se acercaron al grupo de los Merodeadores. Sirius en automático corrigió su postura y las invito a sentarse con ellos, pero James se levanto y se disculpo, ya que una furiosa y celosa Lily estaba entrando a la Torre y al ver a SU novio rodeado de muchachas… bueno, ya saben como es esto. Peter se quedo con ellos y Remus simplemente se levanto.

"Buenas noches." fue lo único que escucharon, al momento que observaban como subía lentamente las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de varones.

Lily sentía un gran aprecio por Remus, conocía su secreto y sabia que había días en que Remus estaba ausente, pero esto era diferente. Una gran tristeza era reflejada en esos ojos dorados, y no le gustaba eso. Algo atormentaba a Remus, ¿Pero que? Por un momento olvido que estaba molesta con James, lo saludo con un tierno beso, solo para separarse y decirle:

"¡James! ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Remus? Lo noto muy triste y no me gusta."

"No lo se Lily, también me he dado cuenta." Ambos estaban muy juntitos, como toda pareja enamorada, pero lucían serios.

"¿Y no le has preguntado?" La mirada acusadora de Lily era suficientemente fuerte para saber que había metido la pata

"Eh…"

El rostro de Lily adquirió la misma tonalidad que su cabello, seña INEQUIVOCA que estaba MUY molesta. Comenzó a picarle en pecho con sus dedos al momento que exclamaba:

"¡Se supone que eres su amigo! ¡¿Por qué razón le has preguntado nada?!" parecía que en cualquier momento Lily se quedaría sin aire. Tal vez James pensó lo mismo, porque le puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, dio su mejor mirada "_todo esta bien" _y respondió:

"Calma peque, respira, inhala, exhala"

Esta de más decir la mirada _tierna _que le dedico su novia, ya que comenzó a respirar aun mas rápido, tomo la mano de James y lo llevo casi a rastras a la escalera que llevaban a los dormitorios de varones

"Ahora se buen amigo, sube y habla con el"

Pobre James, él sabia que no era bueno hacer enojar a Lily, así que empezó a subir las escaleras. ¡Claro que estaba preocupado! Pero no quería molestar a Remus, sabia que cuando el lobo quería ocultar algo no había poder humano que hiciera decirle la verdad.

**(Habitación de varones, Séptimo Curso)**

La frase león enjaulado pareció tomar un nuevo sentido para Remus, así se sentía. La Torre parecía una gran jaula, no debía de seguir así, pero ante los sentimientos poco podemos hacer. Decidió sentarse en la cama para tomar un poco de aire y aclarar su mente. Fue el destino o la casualidad, o ambas, eso no lo sé, que James entrara en ese momento a la habitación preocupado por él y sintiendo de cierta manera que estaba invadiendo la privacidad del lobo.

"¡Hey Remus! ¿Por qué estas escondido aquí?" a modo de broma pregunto James, tratando de cortar un poco la tensión que era palpable.

"Nada, no me pasa nada. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado, no te preocupes"

"Te noto un poco ausente ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes problemas con lo de _ya sabes_?"

"No"

Tanta respuesta negativa le estaba dando la idea a James que su amigo no diría ni una palabra. No le molestaba eso, dado que entendía que en ciertas ocasiones, uno no quiere andar revelando sus emociones. Eso lo respetaba. Así que solo le dijo "_Cuando quieras hablar ya sabes" _y camino hacia la puerta. Pero Remus necesitaba desahogarse, aunque eso significara tener problemas.

"Ya no puedo James." Esto hizo que el aludido volteara a verlo y se acercara a él.

"¿Qué?"

"Que ya no puedo mas con esto."

"De que me hablas Remus, acaso tienes problemas con…"

"No, no es _eso _James"

"¿Entonces?"

Había un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza de James. Era oficial, estaba confundido. ¡No entendía nada! Remus le estaba hablando en clave o en otro idioma. Tenía una remota idea de lo que tenía su amigo. Pero no se animaba a preguntar. Remus se levanto de la cama, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y ordenarlas, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a James todo este problema. Nadie dijo que seria fácil, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"Remus no se de que me hablas, pero puedes estar seguro de que no le diré a nadie." Por fin James se había animado a decir algo, algo que indicara que sentía preocupación por su amigo. ¿Y por que no? También curiosidad.

"¿Ni siquiera a Sirius?" al decir esto se hizo evidente su nerviosismo. Y fue esto lo que inquieto a James. ¡Claro que no le diría! Pero era raro que Remus solo dijera algo a uno de ellos, omitiendo a los demás. Sobre todo de esa manera. Algo andaba mal.

"No Remus, ni siquiera a él."

…

"Me gusta alguien." ¡Wow! Estas simples y sencillas palabras parecían haber librado a Remus de su malestar… bueno, solo la mitad de su malestar.

"¡Caray Remus, pensé que tenia un súper problema!" Ese es James y su gran tacto. "¿Por eso estas así? No creo que ninguna chica se te resista, así que no veo el porque de esa cara."

"Me gusta alguien James, pero no es una chica"

OH problema. El rostro de James hizo una mueca rara, como de incredulidad, después sorpresa hasta que su voz lo abandono.

…

"Si James, es un chico"

¡Sorpresa! Eso era lo que esperaba James, que alguien gritara eso y saliera burlándose de él mientras Remus también reía. ¿Qué broma era esta? No es que le diera asco o algo así, es solo que fue demasiado sorpresivo ¡Mugre Remus! Le hubiese dado un aviso, tipo "_El siguiente anuncio no es apto para cardiacos" _

"¿James?"

"…"

"Tranquilo, no eres tú." Este corto comentario pareció sacar de su trance a James, que adopto una actitud juguetona, talvez para alivianar el ambiente.

"Uff, ya lo sabia, se que no soy de tu tipo." Al decir esto parecía un actor dramático de cine por los gestos que mostraba.

"Jajajaja, pero James…"

"¿Quién es?"

Problemas, era ahora o nunca. Remus nunca pensó que decirlo seria tan difícil dado que James estaba ahora muy serio y dispuesto a salir de esa habitación con la verdad.

"Es…"

"Si te ha hecho sufrir juro por mi perrito Snuffles (…) que lo haré pagar."

"Lo conoces James."

"Ehh… pues… ¿Diggory?"

"No."

"¿Peter? (…)"

"No"

"¿Snape?"

"¡James no estoy tan desesperado!"

Fue un alivio escuchar decir eso a Remus, ¡No culpen a James! Aun no asimilaba del todo la magnitud del asunto, pero la verdad no podía imaginar quien le quitaba el aliento a su amigo. A pesar de los esfuerzos del lobo, que quería decirle quien era, James se empeño en decir los nombres de todos los conocidos, recorriendo alumnos y profesores por igual. A cada nombre mas difícil se le hacia a James descubrir quien era el tipo, hasta que de pronto se quedo callado y se puso muy pálido. Observo a Remus con grandes ojos, esperando que fuera él quien dijera por fin la verdad.

"Es Sirius"

Un inminente infarto amenazaba el joven corazón de James.

**Continuará…**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¡HOLA!  
**Ah pobrecillo James, ser paño de lagrimas de alguien no es nada fácil. Pero no se preocupen, no creo que pierda la cordura. Aunque es Gryffindor… y con ellos no se saben. La valentía y el ser impulsivo van de la mano ¿No? Se que mis capítulos no son tan largos como deberían ser. En verdad lo lamento, pero es que si continuo (porque ya tengo la siguiente parte) perderé el orden que programe para cada capitulo.

Tengo una gripe atroz, el muerdo se empeña en ser malo conmigo en vacaciones.

Comentarios favor de ponerlos en una rr, si no son usuarios registrados de fanfiction por favor déjenme un correo para poder responderles.

¡Nos vemos!

Iveth

Con demasiados alias para ponerlos


	2. Verdades al descubierto

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece), aprovechando la maravillosa época decembrina.

**¡Disfruten este capitulo!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 2**

"**Verdades al descubierto"**

"_Es Sirius" _

_Un inminente infarto amenazaba el joven corazón de James. _

Habitación de varones Séptimo Curso

Valla, por fin lo había dicho. Le había confesado a su amigo lo que sentía. Ahora el temor era otro: ¿Le diría a Sirius? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Qué ocurriría con los Merodeadores? ¿Lo haría a un lado? La cabeza de Remus era un mar de pensamientos y confusión. No sabia que hacer, sobre todo por que James no hacia ni decía nada. La palidez en su rostro era extrema y Remus comenzaba a impacientarse.

Al final pareció reaccionar, se quedo viendo fijamente al lobo le dijo:

"Así que es Sirius"

"Si"

Necesitaba un buen zape en la cabeza, si eso era. Aun no lo creía. Si otro lo hubiese dicho eso, simplemente lo ignoraría. Pero escucharlo de sus labios, con ese brillo en sus ojos y nerviosismo en su cara, solo podría significar una cosa: era verdad. La idea de que eso era una broma quedo desechada al instante.

"La verdad no lo esperaba, me ha sorprendido mucho" ¡Claro! El pensaba en que seria una linda chica la que le quitaba los suspiros a su amigo, y pensaba que a lo mejor ella era tan tímida como él, y por eso necesitaba ayuda. James es muy sano, su corazón si que resiste fuertes impresiones.

"Si me he dado cuenta, **casi te desmayas**"

"¡Oye! Fue una gran impresión."

"Si…"

"¿Remus como es que…?"

"No lo se James." Le interrumpió. "Al principio pensaba que era amistad, una amistad, un cariño muy especial. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no."

"¿Y como te diste cuenta de eso?"

"Tú, junto con Sirius y Peter son mis amigos, los únicos que tengo, las pocas personas que saben mi secreto. A los tres los quiero mucho, pero al comparar entre Sirius y ustedes, me di cuenta que era diferente. Con el siento algo muy especial y muy profundo, algo que simplemente no puedo describir, pero es algo que siento y que va creciendo cada vez mas."

"Remus…"

"Me duele mucho cada vez que lo veo salir con una chica, no tienes idea de cómo me lastima. Se que él no lo sabe y que no lo hace a propósito, pero a veces pareciera que lo hace para torturarme. Cada vez que me platica sobre alguna de sus citas, siento como mi corazon se desmorona y se rompe."

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Piensas guardarte ese sentimiento?, deberías intentar decírselo, él tiene derecho a saberlo por…" callo James cuando se dio cuenta que Remus estaba muy molesto. Remus lo vio y empezó a gritar.

"¿PARA QUE? ¿PARA QUE ME DIGA QUE SOY UN RARO Y ME DEJE DE HABLAR? ¿PARA QUE ME OFENDA Y ME SIGA LASTIMANDO?" parecía fuera de sí.

"Oye oye tranquilízate"

"NO JAMES. QUIERO MUCHO A SIRIUS, PERO NO PODRIA AGUANTAR UNA HUMILLACION TAN GRANDE COMO ESA"

"¡NUNCA SABRAS ESO SI NO LE DICES NADA!" asunto arreglado. Si otro grita más fuerte que tú, terminaras callándote. Funciono con Remus.

"…"

"Esa es la verdad Remus." Le dijo al momento que se acercaba hacia él y le ponía una mano en su hombro. "si no le dices lo que sientes, no podrás saber su reacción."

"Es que tengo miedo"

"¿De que?"

"De que me rechace…" esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo.

Nadie podía culparlo de sentir eso. Decirle a Sirius las cosas significaría tenerlo a su lado, o perder por completo su amistad. Y no podía arriesgarse a eso ultimo, seria estar aun mas solo de lo que se encontraba antes de que sus amigos supieran sobre su licantropía.

"No lo hará." Esta frase dio un poco de esperanza a Remus. "Hay dos opciones, la primera es que te acepte, y la segunda…"

"Que me rechace." Los Merodeadores tienen una especial habilidad para interrumpirse los unos a los otros.

"No Remus, y por favor no me interrumpas." Lo dice el que tiene una habilidad para eso. "Sirius esta loco, todo el mundo lo sabe, habla hasta por los codos y siempre dice lo que piensa. Pero es un buen amigo y eso ambos lo sabemos."

"Eso lo se, pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar."

"El sabrá escucharte y en el caso de que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos sabrá como tomarlos. No te preocupes Remus el no te dejara de hablar y no te ofenderá, porque si lo hace se las vera conmigo."

"Pero…"

"Díselo."

"…"

"Tengo entendido que se va a quedar en las vacaciones"

"Si, dice que estará mejor aquí, ya sabes como es."

"Entonces tendrás una oportunidad."

"Muchas gracias James, gracias por haberme escuchado y darme ánimos."

"¡Nah! No tienes nada que agradecerme." Dijo esto al momento que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y lo llevaba hacia la puerta. "Para eso estamos los amigos ¿No? Ahora bajemos a cenar que me muero de hambre."

Contar con el apoyo de James fue algo increíble. En ese momento sentía renovadas fuerzas para hacer todo, para expresarse, porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara no estaría solo. Ahora solo restaba pensar la manera adecuada de abordar el tema con Sirius, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Ahora que estaba tranquilo, solo pensaba en una cosa: comer.

Por fin el día de regresar a casa llego. Alumnos felices se despedían de sus amigos en los terrenos del colegio, deseándose felices fiestas y grandes obsequios. Los carruajes aguardaban por ellos, esperando para llevarlos a la estación de tren para tomar el Expreso. Los profesores no se quedaban atrás. Aunque algunos se quedaban en el Castillo, estaban muy felices, ya que tendrías dos semanas de entera paz y libertad. ¿Qué? Ellos también tienen derecho a divertirse, por muy ogros que sean.

"Bueno Padfoot pórtate muy bien y manda mi regalo que lo estaré esperando." Dijo despidiéndose James de Sirius al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo y unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Claro Prongs te mandare tu regalo, de eso puedes estar seguro."

"Remus tu también me mandas un regalo, recuerda que este año me he portado muy bien ¡He sido un alumno ejemplar y conservo mi carisma!"

"Jajaja lo haré, cuídate mucho y diviértete." Dijo al momento de darle un abrazo.

"Espero que hagas lo que dijimos ¿Ok? Escríbeme por si algo pasa."

"Gracias."

"Bueno señores." Dijo hablando con su voz normal. "Me despido ya que mi amada Lily y el pequeño Peter esperan por mi en el carruaje." Efectivamente se podía ver a Lily saludando a los chicos y haciendo gestos de despedida y a Peter tratando de poner en orden su equipaje. "Disfruten la cena, y por favor, no lloren por mi."

"Si Prongs, soy un valle de lágrimas." Ese comentario no podía ser de otra persona, sino de Sirius.

James subió al carruaje, y se oyó un "¡Feliz Navidad!" en la distancia. Los carruajes se perdieron en la distancia, y los pocos estudiantes que quedaron, entraron al Castillo, ya que el frió que se sentía era extremo. En eso, Sirius giro su rostro hacia Remus y le pregunto a modo de reproche:

"¿Qué tanto se dijeron tu y James cuando se despidieron? Tardaron mucho para decirse _felices fiestas._"

"¿Eh…?"

"¿Remus?"

"Nada Sirius, solo imaginas cosas." El lobo se estaba poniendo nervioso, y también se preguntaba el porque de la molestia de su amigo. No tenia nada de malo haberse hablado así con James, talvez fue un poco maleducado, pero aun así.

"¿No me imagine nada, que te dijo?" No se si ya había comentado, pero Sirius si que es necio.

"Solo me dijo que me cuidara en la próxima luna llena."

"Claro" ¡Bingo! Que mentira tan mas grande, ya que la próxima luna llena seria en 3 semanas. Pero la duda era ¿Por qué le mentía Remus?

"Mejor vallamos a cenar, tengo hambre"

"Si."

Ya entrando al Castillo, se dirigían rumbo al Gran Comedor, en silencio. Remus se sentía muy incomodo y Sirius no dejaba de preguntarse el por que de la mentira del lobo. ¿Le habría hecho algo? ¿Lo habría ofendido sin querer? ¿QUE PASABA? Pensaba que tal vez esa mentira se debía a la extraña actitud de él en los últimos días, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. El quería mantenerse al margen, pero no le gustaban las mentiras, así que tendría que averiguar. Además de que no le gustaba la molestia e irritabilidad que sentía. Tal vez era el hambre. Hablaría con Remus después de la cena. Con el estomago lleno se piensa mejor.

Cada uno iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba por alcanzarlos. En un mal momento diría yo.

"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son 'el sucio licántropo' y su inseparable 'yo soy un gran idiota' Black." ¿Quién seria el autor de estos comentarios? Por supuesto, sin ninguna duda, ese tipo era…

"¿Qué rayos quieres Snape? Parece que como tu familia no te quiso esta Navidad en tu casa, ahora vienes a amargarnos la noche."

"Pues yo diría lo mismo Black, al menos yo no voy a mi casa por que no se me da la gana, y no porque tenga miedo de 'morder' a alguien de mi familia." Dijo Snape mirando abiertamente a Remus. Eso fue un muy mal comentario.

"¡¡Te cerrare la maldita boca!!"

"¡Detente Sirius! Mejor ya vámonos a cenar." Remus va a necesitar un calmante esta noche. No quería problemas. Y parecía que estos se empeñaban en seguirlo. Al menos las cosas no podrían empeorar.

"Ahh que conmovedor. Lupin no quiere que su gran amigo Black sea lastimado ¿Acaso piensas que es débil?" Error. Las cosas iban a empeorar. Volteo poco a poco su cabeza para ver a sus espaldas a Malfoy.

"Valla, parece que los grandes idiotas de Slytherin se han quedado en el Castillo." Dijo al momento que veía con ojos de odio a Malfoy, quien estaba caminando para ponerse junto a Snape. "¡Que gran regalo!"

Recordemos que estos jóvenes se odian a morir, en especial Severus y Sirius, y bueno, están solos en el pasillo, y con ganas de matarse… el impulso pudo mas que la prudencia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los 4 jóvenes tenían varitas afuera. Remus no tuvo mas remedio que sacarla, no iba a dejar solo a su amigo. Pero quiso el destino que la temida profesora de Transformaciones pasara por ese pasillo, lo que provoco que el duelo fuera, digamos, suspendido de manera temporal.

"Señor Lupin ¿Me podría decir que es lo que esta pasando aquí?" Pobre Remus, todo el.

"Bueno Profesora, vera…" todas las miradas dirigidas a él, ¡No podía hablar!

"Buen espectáculo están montando aqui jóvenes. Si no quieren estar castigados es sus vacaciones, háganme el favor de retirarse en este instante a sus habitaciones. Si los vuelvo a ver en los pasillo de nuevo, desearan tener un _gira tiempo_ para terminar todos los deberes que les pondré. " La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba realmente molesta.

¡Pobre Sirius! Con el hambre que tenia, pero prefirió quedarse con hambre a tener montañas de deberes. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ir con Remus a la torre. Ya vería que hacer para olvidarse del hambre. Aunque su estomago no ayudaba mucho al hacer ruidos extraños. ¡Todo por culpa de Snape! Si no se hubiese atravesado, estaría en este momento disfrutando una suculenta cena. Pero no pudo evitar enojarse por su comentario. Desde que ese cara grasienta sabía el secreto de Remus, no dejaba de molestarlo y restregárselo en la cara cada vez que podía. Y odiaba aun más que Remus no lo pusiera en su lugar. Sabia que a su amigo no le gustaban los problemas, pero esto era demasiado.

"_Canis Major_"

"Mañana habrá salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Qué harás Remus?"

"Compraré algunos obsequios que me faltan, y cosas que ya no tengo. ¿Tu que harás?"

"Pues me faltan dos regalos, además debo comprar bombas fétidas que ya casi no tenemos. Y no quiero que terminen las vacaciones y nosotros sin nada para bromas, eso no es posible." Merodeador al fin y al cabo. Estaba Sirius hablando del repertorio de bromas que debía comprar cuando su estomago reclamo alimento, pero como no era atendido, hizo el sonido, el clásico sonido que todo mundo conoce.

**Urggg**

"Sirius, ¿eso fue tu estomago?"

"Si." La cara del gran perro negro era todo un poema. Algo que le causaba ternura y gracia a Remus.

"Eso es obvio. Vamos, subamos a la habitación, creo que aun tengo ranas de chocolate."

"GRACIAS"

Subieron a la habitación después de que Sirius le dijo _Remusin eres mi salvador _al momento que le daba un abrazo marca "Marauder" lo que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en Remus, del cual Sirius no se dio cuenta debido a que subía a toda velocidad las escaleras ¡Su estómago no podía esperar!

Aunque el pobre lobo se arrepintió profundamente de andar ofreciendo sus ranitas de chocolate, ya que en cuanto se las dio a Sirius, este las devoro como si no hubiese comido en siglos. No es que nuestro lobo fuese envidioso, es solo que tenia una gran preferencia por los chocolates, ¡Eran su debilidad!

Al termino de los chocolates (la única evidencia que había eran los paquetitos regados por el suelo) se prepararon para dormir. El próximo día seria muy pesado y lleno de actividades, ya que irían a Hogsmeade a comprar regalos y un mundo de bromas.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron relativamente temprano (son vacaciones no lo olviden) tomaron un desayuno que consistía en jugo de calabaza con tostadas y regresaron a la Torre por sus cosas para ir al paseo de Hogsmeade. Camino a la salida, Remus iba prácticamente rezando para no toparse con Malfoy o Snape. No dudaba ni por un minuto en que si se encontraban, llevarían a cabo el duelo interrumpido del día anterior. Pero no sucedió nada, y llegaron al pequeño poblado sin mayores contratiempos.

"Bueno ¿Por donde empezamos?"

"No lo se. Aun me falta el regalo de James, y no tengo idea que darle."

"Que te parece si nos separamos y nos vemos aquí en una hora mas o menos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"¡Claro! Así podrás comprar mi regalo con toda tranquilidad." Realmente Sirius tiene muy grabada la palabra "ególatra" en su disco duro. Aunque seamos sinceras, tiene toda la razón para serlo.

"Como digas Sirius." De hecho dio en el clavo, pensó Remus, ya que esa era su idea original.

Pero no solo iba a comprar un regalo para él, sino que necesitaba el de Lily. Así que fue a una tienda, de esas que uno entra y ve todo tipo de chucherias de todos los tamaños y precios. Comenzó a buscar algo que creyera que fuera del agrado de la pelirroja, en todos los estantes, hasta que encontró, para su gusto, el presente ideal. Una pequeña esfera de cristal que tenía en su interior una galaxia, la cual tenía un brillo muy tenue y hermoso. Y estaba colocada sobre una base dorada con relieves que simulaban ser pequeñas lunas crecientes. Era realmente una pequeña obra de arte. Tomó la esfera, pago la envoltura y salio de allí con un objetivo en mente, buscar un regalo para Sirius.

Pero allí había un GRAN problema. En ese sentido estaba bloqueado. El joven lobo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que darle. Así que puso sus pies en marcha, buscando en cada tienda, en cada estante algo que le agradara. Ay lo que nos hace el amor. En años anteriores el regalo de Sirius era muy fácil de encontrar, pero este… ¡Parecía que todos los objetos agradables se le escondían! Aunque había algo peor, la hora para encontrarse con Sirius estaba próxima, ¡¡Y ya no habría después oportunidad para los regalos!! Hasta que se decidió por algo clásico. Las cosas de uso personal son las mejores, y las que a veces mas agradecemos. Ya con esto en mente lo busco, y hallo algo a su gusto, pero mas que nada, cercano al gusto se Sirius. Pago el envoltorio y salio para encontrarse con él.

Una vez juntos, con los regalos ya adquiridos y bastante frió en sus cuerpos, se dirigieron al Castillo. Ya que al ser pocos los alumnos en esa temporada tenían muy poco tiempo para ese paseo. Al llegar, prácticamente botaron los pobres regalos en sus camas y ¡A la cocina!, al menos en el caso de Sirius. Así que ni tardo ni perezoso Remus se acomodo, aprovecho la soledad de la sala común y comenzó a escribirle una carta a James. Tal vez había pasado muy poco desde que el se había ido, pero al ser éste el único que sabia sobre sus sentimientos, necesitaba decirle cada cosa que pensaba, lo que quería hacer.

Se acomodo en uno de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, por la cual podía ver los jardines de Hogwarts repletos de nieve, dando un aspecto digno de una postal. Tomo un trozo de pergamino, remojo su pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir, dejando que las palabras simplemente fluyeran:

_Que tal James:_

_¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora? Espero que te la estés pasando bien. Por acá todo esta muy tranquilo. Claro, si quitamos que ayer casi hay duelo entre Sirius, Malfoy y Snape. ¿Por qué tenían que quedarse?_

_Aun no me decido, realmente es muy difícil esto. Los nervios me matan, es mas, ni siquiera lo he intentado. ¿Cómo decirle a uno de mis mejores amigos que me gusta y que estoy enamorado de él? Hacer esto claro, sin morir en el intento._

_Aprovecho este momento en que Sirius salio por comida para poder escribirte. Ya lo conoces, él y su eterna hambre. Creo que su estómago tiene un agujero negro. Es que no puedo hacerlo en otro momento, ya que esta siempre cerca de mí y quiere que lo acompañe a todos lados. Aunque creo que después que termine esto, lo convenceré de ir a la Biblioteca a terminar los deberes que nos faltan, porque si no lo llevo, estará el ultimo día como loco, buscando de quien copiar la tarea._

_Te escribo después para decirte que tal mi proceso. Espero continuar con vida después que le diga, pero ya veremos como salen las cosas._

_¡Que pases unas felices fiestas!_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Ya sabemos que la suerte últimamente no esta con nuestro lobo, y parece que ese día no era la excepción. Justo al terminar de escribir la última parte de la carta, Sirius entro triunfante a la sala común, con una servilleta en donde se podría apreciar con claridad muchos bollitos y tostadas. Rápido escondió la carta en los pliegues de la túnica, pero tardo un poco y su amigo pudo ver que le estaba ocultando algo. Cosa que no gusto nada. Sirius frunció el entrecejo preguntándose para quien seria la carta y porque la había ocultado de esa manera ¡El no la iba a leer! Al final Remus fue quien rompió el silencio:

"¿Qué es lo que traes el la servilleta?" pregunta con respuesta obvia.

"Comida." ¿No dije que era obvia?

Remus se quedo callado, sabia el porque de la contestación tan seca de Sirius. No lo culpaba. Así que con toda la paciencia que pudo tomo sus cosas, y subió a la habitación por sus libros. Cuando bajo Sirius estaba frente a la chimenea comiendo sus bollos (un poco dramático), y le dijo con una voz suave para que no armara un escándalo:

"Sirius que te parece si antes de la cena vamos a la Biblioteca"

Fin del drama de Sirius por la bendita carta. Ahora un drama peor: la tarea.

"¿QUE?" no funciono la voz suave. "Terminar labores… ¡¡SON VACACIONES!!"

"Entonces no te quejes el ultimo día de que no tienes nada."

"Pero…"


	3. Verdades al descubierto II

**Por alguna razón no pude subir el capitulo dos completo, esta es la segunda parte. **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus se quedo callado, sabia el porque de la contestación tan seca de Sirius. No lo culpaba. Así que con toda la paciencia que pudo tomo sus cosas, y subió a la habitación por sus libros. Cuando bajo Sirius estaba frente a la chimenea comiendo sus bollos (un poco dramático), y le dijo con una voz suave para que no armara un escándalo:

"Sirius que te parece si antes de la cena vamos a la Biblioteca"

Fin del drama de Sirius por la bendita carta. Ahora un drama peor: la tarea.

"¿QUE?" no funciono la voz suave. "Terminar labores… ¡¡SON VACACIONES!!"

"Entonces no te quejes el ultimo día de que no tienes nada."

"Pero…"

"Porque yo voy a terminar lo mío, y no te pasare la tarea." Diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida.

Asunto arreglado. En un santiamén Sirius subió por sus cosas y decidió acompañar a su amigo. Remus era de cuidado con respecto a las tareas. Cuando amenazaba de no prestar nada, lo decía en serio. ¡Valla si lo sabia él y James! Algunas veces se las veían negras haciendo mugres reportes, mientras veían a Remus leer muy tranquilamente un libro o platicar con algún compañero, mientras ellos estaban casi en histeria tratando de completar 3 pergaminos con letra pequeña.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la Biblioteca para hacer los deberes. El propósito de Remus era terminar todo, para no tener nada más que hacer en las vacaciones. Era mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la cena. Una vez allí, dejaron sus cosas y buscaron los libros necesarios para sus investigaciones. Ya con la pequeña montaña de libros, empezaron por lo más tedioso: Historia de la Magia.

Vuelvo con la pregunta que hice en el capitulo anterior ¿Por qué ese afán de los profesores (de cualquier nivel) de dejar tarea a sus pobres estudiantes en vacaciones? ¿Es que acaso la obsesión que tienen con hacer sufrir a los alumnos es tal que arruinan las vacaciones por el solo hecho de pensar en la tarea? Valla que eso es un misterio que prevalecerá por los siglos de los siglos. Remus y Sirius eran victimas de sus profesores, pero al menos Remus no estaba dispuesto a salir de allí con todo resuelto. Y Sirius… bueno debía terminar si no tendría que aguantar los sermones del lobo.

Historia de la magia, Herbologia, Transformaciones, DCAO, todo iba de maravilla, había suficiente información para llenar varios pergaminos. El problema era que ya estaban un poco cansados y la hora de la cena estaba muy próxima. El efecto de los bollitos había terminado y Sirius estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, la razón: Pociones. Tal vez todos los profesores de Pociones son iguales al actual Prof. Snape., igual de desagradable y que siente una descarada inclinación hacia una casa en particular, ya sea por ser Jefe de la misma o por beneficio social. Lo que si es que todo el grupo de Gryffindor de Séptimo curso tenia 5 pergaminos que entregar el primer día regresando de vacaciones, sobre el filtro de los muertos. Razón desconocida (en realidad no), es que Remus ya estaba casi por terminar, y Sirius aun tenia todo un lindo pergamino en blanco. Esto da como resultado a un Sirius pidiendo ayuda de manera desesperante:

"Remus…" Insertar cara de angelito por favor.

"Dime" Insertar cara de aburrido.

"¿Podrías prestarme tu trabajo un momento?"

"¿Para que lo necesitas?"

"Es que aun me falta un pergamino"

"Te lo prestare." Sirius casi salta del asiento "Cuando termines todo." Bum! El globito de felicidad se reventó.

"Por favor…" Hora de poner cara de perro apaleado. Con las chicas funcionaba y a veces con Remus. Tenia que funcionar, ya que su cerebro estaba realmente cansado y ya quería terminar. Hizo un gran puchero y se acerco al lobo.

Funciono.

"Toma." Remus casi estampó en la cara de Sirius el bendito pergamino. Es que se había puesto muy colorado debido a la pena que sintió en el momento.

El lo que Sirius copiaba ciertas cosas del pergamino de su amigo, el lobo dedico su tiempo a acomodar sus libros y regresar los usados. Una vez que finalizaron, ambos, cansados pero si ninguna tarea pendiente, decidieron regresar a la torre. Era tarde, la cena no hacia mucho había concluido y estaban seguros de que si veían a algún profesor los iba a regañar, aun cuando dijeran "_Estábamos en la Biblioteca terminando los deberes." _Remus tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Y Sirius también. Así que para aprovechar el mapa del merodeador, decidieron ir a las cocinas.

Pero de pronto, Remus recordó la carta, así que le dijo a su amigo que lo veía en la Torre y que le llevara algo de comer. Así ambos se separaron. Ya solo y con carta en mano para acelerar todo, Remus se dirigió directo a la lechuceria. Tenía que apurarse y regresar antes que Sirius. Sentía un poco de nervios, debido a la soledad de los pasillos, pero no le dio importancia, por algo era Gryffindor ¿No? Dio la vuelta en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de la lechuceria, y encontró al ser al que menos quería ver en ese momento.

"Oh que tenemos aquí. Parece que el lobo esta perdido." Y noto la carta en la mano. "¡Valla! Si vas a dejar una carta para tu madre supongo. Y le dirás: _Perdóname por no haber ido, es que tengo tanto miedo de morderte. _Jajaja ¿Dónde esta ese valor Gryffindor Lupin?" ¿Quien puede destilar tanto veneno? Solo una serpiente con apellido Snape.

"Genial, eso Snape es asunto mío, cosa que a ti no te importa. Ahora disculpa que tengo cosas que hacer." Remus subió las escaleras, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Por que solo sintió como Snape le quito su carta. Eso era algo malo.

Pero fue peor lo que vino después. Remus se giro para reclamar, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre. Snape tenía una horrible mueca en el rostro, una sonrisa de burla y malicia impresa en sus labios. Y en su mano, la carta abierta. La había leído, sabia todo. Sin saber de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar, le dijo:

"Devuelveme eso."

"¡Que tenemos aquí!" Definitivamente Snape disfrutaba eso, parecía que le acababan de anunciar una ley para la caza de _sangre sucia_. "El licántropo esta enamorado de nada mas ni nada menos que del gran idiota de Black. Valla Lupin, si que te lo tenias bien escondido." Y agudizando su vista remató "No me provoques si no quieres que al regreso de vacaciones, todo el Castillo sepa de tus _preferencias._" Diciendo esto, tiro la carta y se fue canturreando.

Como pudo, levantó la carta, corrió hasta llegar junto a las lechuzas. Tiro prácticamente sus cosas buscando desesperado una pluma para agregar una nota rápida y desesperada.

_P.D. LO SABE, SNAPE LO SABE. HA LEIDO LA CARTA. ¿JAMES QUE HAGO?_

Eligió a una lechuza, ato la carta y la soltó. Se quedo allí, parado, viendo como el ave se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, como esperando que en ese momento regresara con una contestación. Regreso a la torre mas abatido que nunca. Solo para encontrarse con un Sirius muy serio, el cual tenia en su mano el mapa del merodeador, y junto a él, en la mesa, la comida que había pedido. Era obvio que sabia de su encuentro con Snape.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada el cara grasienta? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a la lechuceria?" Tantas preguntas y Remus sin ánimos de nada. Pero algo tenia que contestar, y cuando antes mejor.

"Estoy bien, no me hizo nada salvo molestar como siempre, y no te dije porque te veías muy cansado y se notaba que tenias mucha hambre. Por eso te deje ir a las cocinas y no te dije nada."

"¿Seguro?" Como que esta respuesta no convenció del todo al merodeador.

"Si."

"…"

"Padfoot me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches." Diciendo esto subió rápidamente a los dormitorios. No quería saber nada. Solo dormir y olvidarse de ese mal momento.

Pero Sirius no contesto, se quedo allí al pie de la escalera, tratando de descubrir que tenía Remus. Porque era muy claro que algo le pasaba. ¿Pero que? Esta situación lo estaba hartando. La cara de preocupación de su amigo era alarmante, pero no le había dicho nada. ¿Qué habría pasado con Snape? Porque cuando salieron de la Biblioteca todo estaba de maravilla. Al subir a la habitación vio que los doseles de la cama de Remus estaban corridos y no se escuchaba nada. Se puso su pijama y se acomodó para dormir.

Remus escuchó cuando subió su amigo. Como estaba seguro que le preguntaría algo, decidió correr los doseles de su cama. Se quedó pensado en Snape y en esa mueca tan fea en su rostro. Solo esperaba que James no tardara tanto con la contestación. O de lo contrario se volvería loco. Con eso y más cosas en mente se quedo dormido.

La comida que Sirius había llevado, quedo en el olvido.

**Continuará…**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¡HOLA!**

Valla, pensé que nunca terminaría este capitulo. Me dio un poco de lata pero ya quedo. Espero que les haya agradado. ¿Vieron? Aunque adoro al lobo, no soy tan buena con él, y no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Ni modo. Eso le pasa por descuidado.

El personaje de Snape me encanta la verdad. En todos los libros siempre descubres algo de él. Pero aun así, nunca es suficiente para conocerlo. No quería que en mi historia fuera amable o se mantuviera al margen ¡No señor! Snape vino al mundo para torturar a los Merodeadores… y viceversa.

Comentarios, sugerencias ya saben como hacerlas llegar. Si dejan un rr anónimo, déjenme un e-mail para poder responderles.

Gracias a black-rosex3 y Alyssa Black por sus rr. Se suponía que subiría este capitulo antes de fin de año, pero me la pase de fiesta en fiesta y no se pudo.

¡Nos vemos!

Iveth

Con demasiados alias para ponerlos.


	4. No todas las confesiones de amor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece), aprovechando la maravillosa época decembrina.

**¡Disfruten este capitulo!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 3**

"**No todas las confesiones de amor son románticas"**

24 de diciembre  
Vísperas de Navidad

Pareciera ser que los rezos de Remus habian funcionado. Y eso que rezó a cuanto Dios conocía. Ya que desde ese fatídico día de su encuentro con Snape, no lo había visto. Parecía que se había esfumado. Sabia que algo tramaba ¡Dos dias en silencio! Y para rematar James aun no contestaba. ¿Se habría perdido la lechuza? ¿Estaría su amigo en la dimensión desconocida? Tenía un mal presentimiento, veía la entrada del comedor con aprehensión, esperando que entrara un Snape gritando a los cuatro vientos su amor por Sirius.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Pero su actitud no estaba tan a la defensiva. Lo cual alegraba mucho a Sirius. Jajaja pensaba que el lobo era peor que las chicas en sus dias críticos, por que a veces se ponía realmente misterioso y enigmático con sus cosas. No es que quisiera saber todo, pero no le agradaba que ocultara tantos secretos. Aun no olvidaba lo de la carta, la manera en que Remus la escondió como si él fuera a quitársela. Puedo haber dicho un simple _es una carta para James _o para cualquier otro ¡Y ya! Pero no esconderla de ese modo. Le había dolido, le había dolido el pensar por un breve momento que Remus ya no confiara el él.

Al no tener mas actividades que hacer (recordemos que los deberes estaban seguros en sus baúles respectivos, al menos en caso de Remus.) las vacaciones se centraron en preparar los regalos, mandarlos, preparar bromas para los Slytherin que estaban en el castillo (esto puso casi histérico a Remus y Sirius tenia un GRAN sigo de interrogación aplastándole la cabeza). Pero por ahora la actividad más importante era: desayunar. Un merodeador no puede pensar en magnificas bromas con el estomago vacío. Y Sirius se tomaba esto muy a pecho.

_Coff coff coff._

Tan apecho que se estaba ahogando.

"¡Te lo dije!" Remus le daba golpes es la espalda a Sirius el cual veía con creciente odio su plato de huevos. "¡Te dije que comieras despacio! ¡La comida no va a desaparecer!"

"Eq... tego… hagme… coff… coff… " Creo que la falta de chicas a quien apantallar hace que Sirius pierda los modales. Menos mal que el lobo esta alli para darle _golpecitos_ en la espalda.

"¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Si. Considerando que casi me sacas los pulmones."

"A la próxima dejo que te ahogues." Dijo Remus con una mueca divertida. Pero luego se puso serio y comentó: "Pensándolo bien no. ¡Imagina! ¡Si tus fans se enteran que te deje morir por culpa de un indefenso desayuno me matan!" Todos los Gryffindors son dramáticos. Creo que ese es un requisito indispensable en esa casa, además de la valentía.

El gran comedor estaba casi vacío, eran pocos los alumnos que ese año se habían quedado en el castillo. 2 de Ravenclaw de segundo año, 1 niña de Hufflepuff que estaba con las chicas de Ravenclaw, 4 de Gryffindor, uno de primero y el otro de segundo y ellos. Ah, y las serpientes. Los más grandes idiotas que el castillo había visto en años. Malfoy y Snape. El pobre licántropo veía a Snape cada minuto, esperando algo. Tal vez el cara grasienta se dio cuenta de las miradas del lobo para él, así que levanto la vista al momento que Remus lo veía. E hizo una mueca de burla total para luego sonreírle con cinismo.

"¿Remus?" Esto lo saco del juego de miradas.

"¿Qué paso Sirius? ¿Has terminado el desayuno?"

"Ya. ¿Qué tanto miras a Snivellus? " Uhh se había dado cuenta.

"Nada. Solo estaba pensado que no ha molestado para nada, y conociéndolo es demasiado extraño."

"Es verdad, pero piensa en eso después, no quiero que te haga mal el desayuno." Entonces observó hacia la mesa de las serpientes y pudo ver a Snape platicando con Malfoy. Su mente comenzó a maquinar una broma, un regalo para ellos de parte de los merodeadores. ¿Cómo se verían esos dos de verde y plata en la cena de esa noche? No quería nada escandaloso, solo colorido. Acorde a la ocasión. Y por supuesto, serian dignos representantes de la casa de la sangra pura Slytherin, por aquello de los colores.

Snape sintió la mirada del animago, y lo vio con una sonrisa cínica, para luego ver a Remus y levantarle las cejas a Sirius. Pobre Sirius, ni idea que significaba eso. ¿Qué se traían esos dos? ¿Por qué Snape molestaba a su amigo?

Se levantaron y salieron del Gran Comedor, con dudas y en el caso de Sirius, con el estomago repleto y feliz. Tenían mucho que hacer ese día. Enviar regalos, husmear en la cocina para ver que se daría en la cena, y preparar la poción para ciertas serpientes.

"¿QUE?"

Los pobres oídos de Sirius tardaron un poco en recuperarse después de semejante grito. Cuando lo hizo, solo le quedó un leve zumbido.

"¿Me quieres dejar sordo Lupin? Snif mis oídos."

"Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso justo hoy. La profesora McGonagall no dudará en castigarnos. Ya la conoces, no se ablandará por mucho que sea Navidad."

"Relájate Moony." Sirius siempre tan alivianado. Tomó a Remus de los hombros para dirigirlo a los jardines de Hogwarts. "Solo que será mi última Navidad con ellos. ¡No soy tan malo, será un simple regalo! Y será inolvidable."

"Si que lo será." Murmuró Remus sin que el animago lo notase.

"Tengo que tener una GRAN historia que contarle a mis hijos y nietos, y a tus hijos y nietos, para que cuando ellos vengan a Hogwarts continúen con la tradición."

"Estoy muerto."

Así Remus llego a los terrenos del castillo, con un Sirius muy entusiasta, hablando de la importancia de las tradiciones anti-slytherin. De que se encargaría de que su descendencia supiera todo acerca de las bromas, donde comprarlas, etc. Por supuesto, sin omitir una de las herramientas más importantes de todo Merodeador: el mapa. Y mientras tanto Remus iba murmurando "Estoy muerto."

Los jardines estaban hermosos. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, como si lo hiciera para mostrar el níveo paisaje expuesto. La nieve cubría todo, cada árbol, cada roca. Era perfecto. Era romántico y evocador. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el canto de algunas aves matutinas. ¡Hasta el Bosque Prohibido lucía bien! El invierno era tan perfecto, era tan…

¡¡ZAZ!!

"Jajajaja ¡Moony! ¿Qué sucede con esos reflejos?"

"Black! ¿Me quieres dejar sin cabeza?" dijo el lupino sacudiéndose la nieve y agachándose para formar entre sus manos una gran bola de nieve que tenía un solo objetivo: Sirius Black.

"En realidad no." Dijo Sirius corriendo, alejándose del alcance de la letal arma que Remus tenia en sus manos. "No quiero dejar a los merodeadores sin su lado inteligente y salvaje, Jajajaja"

"Ya verás ¡TOMA!" Mal tiro.

"Jajaja ¡Mejor puntería la próxima vez Remus!" Y confiado, dejo de correr, pensado que su amigo se había dado por vencido. ¡Que tonto! Lupin es tranquilo, pero sigue siendo Gryffindor, o sea, sigue siendo testarudo. "Ya se que te daré en tu próximo cumpleaños, una diana, esas cosas muggles que se usan para el tiro al blanco. Si creo que es eso, de lo que nos habla Lily ¡Tal vez así mejores tu…"

¡¡PACATELAS!!

Directo a la cara.

"Jajajaja ¿Decías amigo?"

"_coff coff _¡Ahh trague nieve!" Es que fue un golpe limpio, directo en la cara. Y Sirius se estaba quejando por una razon. ¿Alguna vez han tomado un gran bocado de nieve o helado? ¿Esa sensación de dolor en la nariz y la frente? Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo Sirius. Pobre. "¡Mi cabeza!"

"Lo siento, pero Jajajaja, eso te pasa por distraído."

Continuaron jugando otro rato más. Tenían cosas que hacer, una poción que preparar y regalos que enviar. Remus no lo hizo desistir acerca de la poción, Sirius era un testarudo de primera. Pero luego pensó que a lo mejor estaba exagerando. Después de todo, Snape buscaría ridiculizarlo de la manera mas terrible, delante de todo el colegio. Y no en ese momento, cuando no había casi nadie en el castillo. Tendría tiempo de resolver eso.

Solo esperaba que Snape pensara así.

Era una tradición que los merodeadores que se quedaran en el castillo, fueran a las cocinas a husmear. Y ese año no seria la excepción. Y cuando llegaron realmente no se sorprendieron. Era un caos.

Elfos domésticos por todos lados, con grandes ollas repletas de comida puestas en las estufas. Elfos cortando verduras y elfos lavando. Y cuando uno de ellos, llamado Pinky los vio entrar corrió hacia ellos haciendo una gran reverencia.

"Señores ¿En que puede servirles Pinky? ¿Desean algo de comer?"

"Si, la verdad es que tenemos mucha hambre" codazo de Remus. "Yo tengo hambre." Corrigió Sirius.

"Ohh" Esa información parecía una gran revelación. Los ojos de Pinky brillaron con devoción al momento que se disponía a servirle al joven Black un gran plato de comida con gran variedad de alimentos. Vaya hasta ya me dio hambre. En lo que el elfo servia la comida ambos jóvenes empezaron a husmear entre las diferentes bandejas de comida, todo se veía delicioso como siempre. Y repararon en algo maravilloso, una GRAN bandeja con exquisitos dulces de todos los colores y forman. Sintieron que habían encontrado la olla de oro al final del arco iris. Tomaron algunos ante la mirada de uno de los elfos, el cual iba a poner la dichosa bandeja en una de las mesas del fondo, donde estaba la comida ya preparada. Pero no lo hizo, espero pacientemente a que los jóvenes terminaran de seleccionar los dulces, no podía interrumpirlos, seria una terrible grosería.

Después de 10 minutos, entre picar y picar comida, llevarse dulces y un súper plato de comida como para 6 personas, abandonaron las cocinas, deseosos, esperando con ansias la cena de Navidad. No podían esperar para degustar toda esa comida. Fueron hacia la Torre, contentos y satisfechos, hablando de los regalos, y sintiéndose y tranquilos, solo debían disfrutar las vacaciones, total, la tarea ya estaba hecha.

Llegando a la sala común, se encontraron con algo curioso, una pequeña lechuza dormida en una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea. Se notaba que llevaba rato esperando, porque estaba completamente relajada. Llevaba una carta atada a sus patas, la cual, dicho sea de paso, era más grande que la lechuza.

Al escucharlos entrar despertó haciendo gran alboroto, voló alrededor de ellos como exigiendo atención… y comida. Digo, espero por ellos, con una carta, merecía un poco de atención y alimento. La pobrecilla estaba exhausta.

"¡Calma calma! ¡Remus quitame esta cosa que quiere picotear la comida!" Sirius pudo mantener el equilibrio con la bandeja en sus manos, aun moviéndose alrededor de Remus para impedir que la hiperactiva lechuza tocara la comida. Se acerco a la mesa para colocar la bandeja y tomar la carta, pensó que era para el.

"¿Dónde esta tu valor Black? Jajajaja es solo una pequeña ave, no te hará nada."

"Me puede sacar un ojo ¡Imagina Sirius Black tuerto! Arg!"

Al fin la histérica ave se quedo quieta en la mesa, extendiendo la patita frente a los dos chicos. Como Sirius supuso que era para el, la tomo. Que grave error. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a picotearlo y Sirius solo agitaba sus manos tratando de apartarla.

"¡Remus!"

Así que Remus dedujo que la carta era para el. Tomo al ave en sus manos y esta se quedo muy quieta con su patita extendida. Que monada si me preguntan. La carta era la tan ansiada respuesta de James. Remus se aparto un poco, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Sirius. Este ultimo se estaba molestando por toda esta situación, no sabia que pensar. ¿Qué secretos tenían sus amigos que lo mantenían apartado? Como que se llamaba Sirius Black y lo averiguaría.

La carta de James era corta, y muy explicita.

_Que tal Remus:_

_Valla tu carta me ha sorprendido, esto da un giro total en lo que tenias planeado. Debes decírselo cuanto antes, o si no Snivellus lo hará, y eso no será nada bueno. Cualquier cosa que pase avísame. Eres Gryffindor, eres valiente ¡Tú puedes!_

_Espero que todo salga bien._

_James_

No era una carta bonita que dijera "Felices fiestas", sino una carta que le decía que tenía que actuar ya, en ese momento. No podia prolongar mas todo esto, o seria peor para todos. Al terminarla de leer la hizo bolita y la tiro a la chimenea si siquiera mirarla, para que el fuego la consumiera. Pero la carta nunca todo el fuego, ya que un tenue _Accio_ la desvió del camino, a las manos de Sirius. La tomo y la guardo para después leerla con calma. El nunca hacia eso, pero ya estaba harto de tanto misterio.

"¿Ya terminaste de preparar todo para mañana Sirius?" le dijo el lobo, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Se acerco a la pequeña lechuza y le dio un poco de comida, al momento que le decía _Gracias puedes irte._

"Si, pero aun me falta hacer la poción. Será algo rápido."

"¿Estas seguro?" El lobo aun no estaba convencido de la broma. No de las consecuencias.

"Claro ¡Estaré en el dormitorio!"

Sirius tomo la súper bandeja de comida y subí lo más rápido que pudo a los dormitorios. Estando arriba, con la puerta cerrada y seguro que Remus no entraría leyó la carta "…_Debes decírselo cuanto antes, o si no Snivellus…" _

¡¡UN MOMENTO!!

¿SNIVELLUS?

¿Qué rayos pintaba Snape en todo eso? O sea, que fuera un secreto entre Remus y James era aceptable, pero que la cara grasienta también lo supiera… era intolerable. ¿Decirle que a quien? ¿A el? No creía eso, dado que Remus era su amigo y tenía toda la confianza del mundo para decirle lo que fuere. Arg! Mejor no pensar en eso. Tenía una poción que hacer, una broma que planear y una carta llena de simbolismos no le iba a hacer perder el tiempo. Después de la cena hablaría con Remus, no antes. No quería estar enojado durante la cena. Seria malo para su estomago.

Era hora de empezar la súper poción. Y después llevarla a las cocinas Jajaja.

¡Ya quería ver sus caras!

Por fin la noche había llegado, los jóvenes se estaban preparando para la clásica cena de Navidad. Claro, antes de eso, nuestro animago ya había dejado la poción el los lugares correspondientes a las serpientes. ¿Qué? No podían culparlo por querer divertirse, tenia el pretexto que era joven y no pensaba bien las cosas… si como no. Además aun quedaba el pendiente de la plática con Remus, pero por ahora solo se enfocaría en la cena.

"Mejor nos apuramos para tener buenos lugares en la mesa." Creo que Sirius piensa que irán al cine.

"Habla por ti, que tardas mas que una chica eligiendo ropa y maquillándose."

"Exagerado."

Valla, lo que yo hubiese dado por ser alumna de Hogwarts en ese momento. Se veían realmente muy bien. Dignos de una fotografía para el recuerdo. Bien me estoy desviando de la historia. Continuemos.

Se encaminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor ansiosos de degustar la exquisita cena que servirían los elfos. En los pasillos encontraron armaduras con graciosos gorros navideños, cantando villancicos. Estaban felices. Había un aire de felicidad y tranquilidad en el castillo como nunca, tal vez debido a la escasez de alumnos en ese momento. Por fin llegaron ante las majestuosas puertas del comedor, que estaban abiertas dando la bienvenida a alumnos y profesores por igual.

Describir la belleza del comedor en ese momento seria inútil. Todo requería un arreglo especial por ser la cena de Navidad. El cielo libre de nubes, dejando ver el intenso brillo de las estrellas. Pequeñas hadas iluminando cada uno de los árboles del comedor. Y una gran mesa puesta en el medio. Dado que eran pocos era una tontería que cenaran en las mesas de sus casas. ¡Imaginen a la pequeña de Hufflepuff cenando sola! No, todos estarían en la misma mesa, profesores y alumnos; merodeadores y serpientes. La mesa esta dispuesta para 15 personas, una hermosa vajilla de platos dorados y grandes copas de plata. Servilletas rojas resaltaban. Y junto a cada plato un gorrito navideño.

Una vez acomodados todos los comensales, con gorritos puestos por petición del Director (imaginen la cara de Mc Gonagall) y por supuesto con un gran discurso la cena apareció. Grandes charolas con todo tipo de alimentos, desde pastas hasta pequeños bocadillos. Papas, ensaladas, dulces… era imposible quedarse con hambre. Pero sobre todo, aparecieron 4 enormes pavos rellenos para deleite de chicos y grandes.

La cena paso con tranquilidad entre risas y platicas, y Remus pensó que la broma no se llevaría a cabo. Que equivocado estaba…

¡PLAF!

"¿QUE DIABLOS… SNAPE?"

"MALFOY"

"¡Joven Malfoy!

"Jajajajajaja"

"¡BLACK!"

"¿QUE? No hice nada profesora."

Ok me detendré un momento y explicare la situación. Primero: el ambiente estaba muy ameno, pero las copas con la respectiva poción llegaron a manos de Snape y Malfoy, al momento de tomarlas ZAZ, sus caras tomaron una tonalidad que fácilmente podrían haberlos confundidos con sapos, y sus cabellos, ohh esos cabellos grasosos que evocaban el ébano y aquellos rubios tomaron un lindo color, plateado. Segundo: vinieron los gritos por parte de los afectados y la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la profesora, que dicho sea de paso, parecía la única molesta de los profesores. Tercero: ¿Tengo que explicar las risas? Provenían de los alumnos y del resto del los profesores. Cuarto: Mc Gonagall solo pudo culpar al animago, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que él había causado todo el alboroto. Quinto: la exclamación de sorpresa por parte del ya antes mencionado, aunado a esa exclamación una hermosa y tierna carita de inocencia. Casi casi pueden verle las alitas. Y unos pequeños cuernillos en la cabeza.

"Jajaja calma Minerva, deja por hoy los castigos." Al siempre bondadoso Dumblendore no parecio importarle la broma.

Al final de todo, Malfoy se fue muy molesto rumbo a las mazmorras. Y los jóvenes se retiraron a descansar por órdenes del Director. Además al otro día recibirían los regalos, tenían que estar preparados. Sirius y Remus iban caminando hacia la torre, platicando de la cena y riéndose de las caras de Malfoy y Snape, pero más que nada, agradecidos con Dumblendore. Sirius se libró de un castigo seguro. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no para Remus. Y en ese momento pagaría muy caro la broma de Sirius.

"Ja ja ja que gracioso Black"

Ambos jóvenes giraron sus rostros, ya conocían esa voz. Tanto tiempo escuchando sus burlas, insultos y demás habían servido para reconocer la voz sin necesidad de mirar a su portador. Remus sintió un sudor muy frío recorrer su espalda. Estaban frente a un muy enojado… y verde Snape.

"Jajajajajajaja tu cabello luce mucho mejor ahora ¡Deberías darme las gracias ya que desapareció la asquerosa grasa!"

"Veo que estas muy tranquilo Black, descuida no guardo rencor por este nuevo _look _que me has dado."

"¿Qué?" Esta actitud tan pacifica, por así decirlo, le ponía nervioso. Snape era de armas tomar, no se quedaría tan tranquilo por lo que le había hecho, el lo sabia.

"Es mas, te daré un _regalito _que es de parte mia y del licántropo."

Si Remus estaba de pie era todo un milagro, debía hacer algo ¿Pero que? No sabia, no podía pensar siquiera. Por otra parte Sirius estaba muy atento, tal vez sabría el tan ansiado misterio. No dijo nada, no levanto la varita contra Snape, simplemente se quedo quieto viendo la cínica sonrisa de la serpiente y la palidez extrema del lobo.

"¿No quieres saberlo?"

"Habla claro Snape."

"NO, déjalo así Sirius, ya conoces a este, saldrá con una estupidez."

Pero Sirius ya había tomado una decisión, que ni siquiera el lobo podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

"Remus, necesito saber que tanto se traen tu, James y este."

"Bien Black te lo diré. Ah y yo que pensé que entre ustedes había una gran amistad y confianza para decirse _todo._"

Eso hirió a Sirius, porque era verdad. Remus le ocultaba algo. Y si tenia que enterarse por Snape, pues ni modo.

"El licántropo esta enamorado Black."

"¿Qué?"

No se esperaba eso ¿Remus enamorado? TANTO ALBOROTO NADA. No era algo malo, no entienda el porque ocultarlo. Digo, si el tuviera novia y Remus estuviese enamorado de ella eso seria un problema, pero … no entendía nada. Pero ver a Remus pálido y tembloroso lo hizo dudar, ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

"Seré breve, tengo cosas mas importantes que estar aquí. Bien Black, el lobo esta enamo…"

"BASTA" Al fin la voz salio de su garganta, Remus pensó que se había quedado mudo. "¿A ti que te importa si estoy enamorado o no? Vete a tu nido serpiente." Auch.

"¿Remus que esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada." Pobre Sirius, el mas afectado sin duda era el.

"Sirius en verdad creerías algo que dijera el."

"Viendo la manera en que impides que hable me hace suponer que es algo malo. ¿Qué sucede?"

"El lobo esta enamorado de ti."

…

…

"Jajajajaja que pasa, ¿El gran Black se ha quedado sin palabras?"

"No es posible, estas mintiendo. Remus?" Pero la mirada llena de miedo de Remus solo confirmo lo peor: era verdad.

"Uh, parece que una pelea de _enamorados _esta cerca, mejor me retiro ¡Buenas noches!"

Al momento de decir eso salio en dirección contraria a ellos. Y ambos se quedaron parados sin habla, perdidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución. O una frase coherente. Pero nada salio de sus labios. Remus no aguanto tanta presión y salio corriendo. Y el animago no lo siguió por que no pudo moverse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Remus enamorado de el? ¿DE UN HOMBRE? No no no era un error.

Así que la carta si se refería a el después de todo.

**Continuará…**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¡HOLA!**

Cosas incoherentes en este capitulo es por culpa de la gripe atroz que me dio al momento de escribirlo.

Comentarios, sugerencias ya saben como hacerlas llegar. Si dejan un rr anónimo, déjenme un e-mail para poder responderles.

Gracias a Arabellaw, Asami-Black y Liss Constantine por molestarse en dejarme una rr n.n

Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el próximo capitulo, dado que estoy en exámenes. Pero no dejare la historia aquí, lo prometo.

¡Nos vemos!

Iveth

Con demasiados alias para ponerlos.


	5. Lo que se dijo en el invernadero

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece), aprovechando la maravillosa época decembrina.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, se suponía que este fic terminaría en Diciembre, pero me la pase en fiestas y lo fui dejando. Así que cuando vi la carpeta que lo contiene me dije "Iveth no puedes dejarlo a medias, no de nuevo." Mil perdones por tardar tanto, las cosas se me complican mucho, pero no por la historia, que ya tengo todo en mi libreta, sino en mi vida, que no me salen las cosas como quiero. Es frustrante.

**¡Disfruten este capitulo!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 4  
"Lo que se dijo en el invernadero"**

25 de Diciembre  
Dormitorio de Varones

La salida del sol anunciaba el inicio de nuevo día, un día mágico para el mundo: Navidad. Ese día miles de personas abrirían emocionadas sus regalos, celebrarían en familia; otras mas recibirían maravillosas propuestas _("¿Quieres ser mi esposa?")_, inesperados anuncios _("¡Estoy embarazada!")_ en fin. Pero nada de eso ocurriría en Hogwarts, no entre un licántropo y un animago en forma de perro.

Remus se levanto temprano, el día anterior había llegado muy tarde, casi queriendo ser invisible para no ser visto por Sirius. Pero este estaba dormido, o eso aparentaba. Tomo su ropa y vi a Sirius completamente desparramado en la cama, boca arriba. La imagen le causo ternura, pero pronto regreso a la realidad. Sonrió mientras lo veía, pero un movimiento de Sirius lo hizo salir de su fantasía y salio casi volando del dormitorio. Tomaría un baño en uno de los dormitorios vacíos e iría a las cocinas por algunas tostadas.

No queria ver a Sirius… o a Snape.

Ya en el dormitorio de los alumnos de primero, acomodo sus cosas y se dispuso a darse un baño relajante. Sentir la calidez del agua en su cuerpo le ayudo a pensar con claridad. Las cosas simplemente no salieron como esperaba. Si, Sirius se enteró, pero de la peor manera, por boca de Snape. Ahora estaba realmente seguro que le retiraría la palabra. ¡Y todo por esa maldita carta! Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado nada de eso habría pasado. Que estúpido.

Pero el hubiera no existe, así que tendría que enfrentar a Sirius con valentía y coraje. Por algo estaba en Gryffindor ¿No? Tenia que aclarar algunas cosas. Debía hacerlo. Pero el problema era que no estaba preparado, y dudaba que en el futuro lo estuviese. Además estaba el pero de que las vacaciones no serian eternas.

Ahh, debió haberse guardado sus sentimientos, así habría evitado tanto alboroto y humillación. No habría perdido su amistad con Sirius, y ahora estarían juntos riéndose de la broma del día anterior, donde dos _desafortunados _Slytherins fueron el blanco, y habían quedado de un lindo color verde, cos cabellos de plata.

Todo esto y más iban pensando el licántropo mientras cerraba el dormitorio y se disponía a bajar. Cuando llegó a la sala Común pudo apreciar el lindo árbol de Navidad que estaba decorando el lugar. Y bajo sus ramas pudo apreciar los obsequios que había recibido, junto con sus compañeros. Se puso más triste, si eso era posible. Y se sintió mas miserable al ver un regalo envuelto de manera sobria y elegante, con una tarjeta que decía: "_De: Padfoot Para: Moony." _

Siguió su camino, no sintiéndose con ánimo para abrir los obsequios. Tomo un trozo de pergamino, pluma y escribió una carta a James.

¿_Que tal las vacaciones James?_

_Al final fue Snape quien dijo todo, lo dijo justo después de la cena de Navidad. Estaba muy molesto por la broma que Sirius le hizo. Les dio a el y a Malfoy su regalo, un cambio de look., cara verde y cabello plateado. En fin, nada salio como pensé. Sirius me va a retirar la palabra para siempre, de eso estoy seguro. Y temo que se complique todo cuando las vacaciones terminen. _

_Siento molestarte con esto, pero me siento muy mal por todo. _

_Feliz Navidad_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.D. espero que te halla agrado mi regalo._

Ya con carta en mano se dirigió a las cocinas por algunas tostadas para comer. Iba pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que decir, pero no que no encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Menudo Gryffindor resultó ser. En sus divagaciones se dio cuenta que Snape había salido muy bien librado de todo el rollo, dado el daño que había ocasionado. Y él, lo haría pagar. Era muy bueno en Transformaciones, aunque no llegaba a la excelencia de Lily. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Snape se veía muy "lindo" con unas afelpadas orejas de conejo. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió, así que tendría que esperar el inicio de curso.

Lupin no es tan santo como uno pueda pensar.

Dicen que el poder de la mente es fuerte, y tanto iba pensado Remus en las diversas formas de vengarse de Snape que éste apareció frente a él, a escasos metros del cuadro de frutas.

Muy enemigos, muy enemigos, pero pensaron lo mismo. Wow el poder de las tostadas es increíble.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja." Aunque odiaba a Snape más que nunca por todo el lío que había creado, no pudo evitar reírse. Es que Severus parecía… un anciano enfermo con una expresión muy agria (y verde) en su rostro.

"La bromita que tu amante me hizo no fue graciosa." Uh, eso silencio a Remus.

Pero si era graciosa. El color verde brillante tipo sapo del día anterior se había reducido, había perdido brillo y había dado lugar a un verde enfermizo, de ese que te da cuanto tienes muchas náuseas. Y la cabellera plateada ya no resplandecía tanto, y ahora se mezclaba con el color negro grasiento natural de Snape. Parecía que tenía muchas canas. Snape no era una serpiente feliz, pero no podrán negar que la situación no es divertida.

"Un día de estos te haré pagar por el daño que has causado." El lobo no está feliz.

"Ja ja ja, cuanto miedo Lupin." Dijo esto al momento que daba media vuelta para irse. "Le tengo mas miedo a Pettigrew que a ti, no te ofendas pero la pose de malo no te queda." Snape sabe que comentarios hacer para que te sientas ofendido.

"Imbécil."

Inteligente intercambio de palabras ¿No creen?

Después de hacerle cosquillas al cuadro de frutas, Remus pudo tomar cuanto quiso de la cocina. Y así lo hizo, dado que no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a la Torre. No en un buen rato. Lastima por sus regalos, pero no quería verlo, no aun. Ya bien provisto de alimentos (en realidad son tostadas y frutas) fue rumbo a la lechuceria ya que necesitaba enviar la carta.

Pobre James, lo estaba atormentando demasiado con todo esto, pero no tenía a quién mas confiarle todo este rollo. Además, conociéndolo, lo recriminaría por mantenerlo al margen.

Cuando llego a la lechuceria estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de enviar la carta. Un suave ulular proveniente de las lechuzas dormidas lo hizo sentirse culpable de despertarlas para enviar su carta. Se veían tan lindas y dóciles. Busco a una que estuviera un poco despierta y la encontró muy cerca de los ventanales. Se dirigió a ella, le ato la carta y le dio un poco de su tostada, ya que la lechuza lo miro como diciéndole _Al menos dame algo de comer, ya que me despiertas muy temprano._ Eligio a esa para no despertar a las demás y así no tener cargo de conciencia. Ya lista le llevo a la ventana y la dejo ir.

¿Y ahora?

No podía andar como alma en pena por el castillo, podría encontrarse con Malfoy, Snape (de nuevo) o peor aun, con Sirius. Aunque estaba 100 seguro que este ultimo tardaría un buen rato en despertarse, ya que cuando el animago de desvelaba tanto, recuperaba el sueño al día siguiente, despertando muy tarde.

Decidido salio a caminar un poco. El día estaba precioso, a pesar del intenso frió que se podía sentir. A lo lejos, cerca del lago, Remus vio a los dos alumnos de Gryffindor jugando con la nieve, y dado que no tenia nada que hacerse acerco a ellos para platicar o jugar o algo. Tenia que matar el tiempo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

De regreso al dormitorio

Mucho rato después que Remus despertó, lo hizo también el bello durmiente, quiero decir, Sirius. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión que tenia en su bello rostro se podía deducir muy fácilmente que el susodicho había tenido una mala noche, con muy poco descanso. Cuando fijo su mirada en la cama de Remus pudo constatar que el lobo aun dormía, dado que las cortinas de la cama estaban cerradas.

Pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, lo que había dicho el pelo grasiento. Pero no lo era, la expresión que el vio en la cara de Remus solo afirmaba que era verdad. La pregunta era ¿Cómo no lo había notado, si se suponía Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos?

Que problemática es la vida.

Ya una vez despejado, bañado y arreglado decidió arreglar todo ese rollo de una buena vez. Estaba demasiado confundido y en ese momento solo quería a James cerca para que lo aconsejara, James sabría que hacer… James le había enviado una carta a Remus… entonces él… él…

"¡JAMES! Mugre mal amigo TRAIDOR, tu lo sabias y no me advertiste NADA."

¿Por qué le gritaba a una indefensa almohada? Mejor callarse, ya que Remus podía despertarse con semejante alarido. Con cuidado observo su cama y vio con calma que Remus seguía en el país de los sueños. Aunque viendo mas de cerca… ¬¬ Remus ya había despertado, su cama estaba vacía.

"Bien Sirius piensa las cosas con calma… Arg! A quien engaño, no tengo la mas mínima idea de que hacer con esto ¿Qué digo? ¡Maldición! Solo espero que no este en la sala común esperando."

El animago bajo muy despacio las escaleras, asustándose ante el menor ruido _(¿Dónde quedo ese valor Sirius?) _y cuando llego a la Sala común la encontró desierta. Con calma pudo admirar la decoración y los regalos que yacían al pie del árbol de Navidad. Tomo el suyo, el que Remus le había dado y pudo ver con tristeza como los regalos de Remus aun estaba allí, y entre ellos el suyo. Acaricio el regalo como si éste pudiese darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba, como si pudiese despejarle toda su confusión. Lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar y salio rumbo al comedor. A lo mejor encontraba algo para comer.

El comedor estaba vacío, pero al sentarse su desayuno apareció. Lo comió sin apetito, solo y con gran melancolía. Tenia que reconocerlo, le hacia falta Remus en ese momento, se sentía muy solo. Él casi nunca estaba solo, siempre estaba James, Remus, Peter o alguna chica. Hubiese dado todo por que Remus entrara en el Gran Comedor y dijera _Inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar_ aún sabiendo que faltaban 3 días para Santos Inocentes. El quería que fuera una broma, tenia que ser una broma ¿No? Pero pensándolo bien no lo era. James estaba al tanto ¿Desde cuando sabia?

Ya satisfecho, aunque dejó su desayuno a la mitad, decidió dar una caminata. A lo mejor el frió le ayudaría a pensar mejor _Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría._ Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. No dudaba que todos los estudiantes estaban fuera en los terrenos disfrutando del paisaje, o en sus salas comunes. No estaban como él, andando como alma en pena por el castillo. Pero necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar.

Remus era su amigo, a él le gustaban las chicas, él era un chico. Bueno, al menos estaba muy claro eso. Aunque lo que había pasado ayer le daba un giro total a las cosas, a sus sentimientos. No por nada estuvo casi toda la noche en vela, viendo el intranquilo sueño de Remus.

Sirius se dio cuenta cuando Remus llegó, muy avanzada la noche, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Y para no incomodarlo aun mas, fingió estar dormido. No quería enfrentarlo en ese momento y fingir que estaba molesto. Porque ciertamente no lo estaba. Sus sentimientos en ese momento y hasta ahora eran confusos.

El adoraba a Remus, no había ninguna duda de eso. No dejo de quererlo aun después de saber que era un licántropo. No, él era su amigo y la licantropía no cambió eso. ¿Por qué esto habría de ser diferente? _Porque él esta enamorado de ti_ se dijo. Muy diferente las cosas.

Recordó el día que lo conoció, ese aire de niño que necesitaba protección, esos hermosos ojos tan expresivos que con una sola mirada decían tanto. Recordó que Remus estaba al final del último vagón, solo en un compartimiento, y que él, Sirius, se sentó junto con James y comenzaron a platicar. Cuando llegaron al castillo y fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor junto con otro niño rellenito que más tarde se presento como Peter y dos niñas. Y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables. Después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de las "desapariciones" mensuales de Remus y como cada vez inventaba excusas más tontas. Y un día decidieron investigar todo el asunto, y como dicen que el que busca encuentra… ellos conocieron la verdad: Remus era un licántropo. A partir de allí todo tomo sentido para ellos, sobre todo ese aspecto enfermizo que nunca dejaba a su amigo. Nunca olvidaría el día que los 3 le dijeron a Remus que sabían la verdad. Su mirada llena de pánico, auténtico terror ante la posibilidad de perder a sus amigos. Pero no lo abandonaron, al contrario, vieron la forma de ayudarlo convirtiéndose en animagos.

¿Por qué ahora era tan diferente? La amistad entre ellos era muy estrecha. Se conocían muy bien ¿Por qué no aclarar las cosas? Remus siempre estaba a su lado, ayudándolo, consolándolo, metiéndole prisa para hacer los deberes, regañándolo por no tomar las cosas en serio, porque era un conquistador empedernido. Aunque el le decía que todas las chicas eran bellas y merecían su atención.

Pero Remus también la merecía porque hacia mucho por ellos. A veces se metía en problemas por su culpa, a veces Sirius pensaba que lo estaban corrompiendo. Y sin embargo allí estaba siempre a su lado., no importándole que el saliera con algunas chicas, sabiendo que eso dañaba su corazón. ¿Por qué no lo había notado? Era muy obvio que Remus se incomodaba y se ponía muy colorado cuando él, sin previo aviso, llegaba y le daba un abrazo. Y que últimamente andaba muy distante con el.

Ay ya no sabia que pensar. Sus ideas ya no estaban del todo claras. Y sus sentimientos mucho menos. No podía ir con Remus y decirle que le rechazaba porque no estaba seguro. Mejor irse a su habitación para meditar las cosas con calma.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Remus ya estaba cansado de estar en los jardines, tenia mucho frió. Así que despido de sus compañeros para entrar al castillo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Pero ya era un poco tarde, pudo saberlo por la posición del sol. ¡Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera! Valla, cuando uno tiene mil cosas en la mente, en tiempo pasa volando.

Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada del castillo pudo ver el invernadero. Y decidió entrar en el. Jajaja recordaba cuando Peter había caído inconsciente por culpa de una mandrágora. No se puso bien sus protectores y PUM! al suelo fue a dar. O cuando luego iba con Sirius o James tapados con la capa para "tomar prestada" alguna planta, para alguna de las pociones que mas tarde serian ocupadas para una broma contra las serpientes. Ah cuantas cosas. Ahora estaba seguro que ya no habría más recuerdos felices. O los habría, pero él ya no estaría incluido. ¿Qué hacer? Huir muy muy lejos era una mala opción. ¿Ir al bosque prohibido? ¿Tomar una poción multijugos por el resto de su estancia escolar?

Así se paso un buen rato, con ideas cada vez mas absurdas. No pueden culparlo, el lobo esta realmente confundido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"MALDICION! ¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL ACLARAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS?" Sirius no era un animago feliz. Y su cama estaba pagando las consecuencias.

"Bien, ya está. No hay por que sentirse confundido. Calma Sirius, tómatelo con calma. Lo que haremos era lo siguiente, buscare a Remus y aclararé las cosas. Así no habrá pasado nada, regresaremos felices a abrir los regalos y ¡ya! Asunto olvidado." Como si fuera tan fácil hacer eso, Sirius trataba de auto convencerse de que seria todo un lecho de rosas, de que su amistad no cambiaria. Que mal estaba.

Salto de su cama, corrió a su baúl y buscó el mapa.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Al decir esto el mapa se mostró, y pudo ver donde estaban todos y cada una de las personas que había en ese momento en el Castillo. Pero a él solo le importaba una. Remus.

Y lo halló, encontró la pequeña motita con el nombre de Remus en el invernadero. Ya esta, se dijo. No más dudas. Iría y hablaría con él. No podía ser tan difícil.

El problema era que Sirius estaba muy confundido. Rastreando en sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que Remus significaba mucho para él.

"Travesura realizada. Bien vallamos de una buena vez."

Pero es que Sirius nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de enamorarse de un amigo. Y eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal. Y tan confundido. Es que todo era tan…

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Remus estaba sentado cerca de una ventana que tenia vista al lago, viendo los copos de nieve caer. Aun no era de noche, pero ya empezaba sentir como la temperatura descendía y su estomago reclamaba alimento. Las tostadas y las frutas ya habían hecho efecto. Bien, tendría que ir con Sirius y aclarar todo. La respuesta seria la misma hoy que dentro de 20 años, así que mejor no postergar mas las cosas.

Y así, pensativo lo encontró Sirius, sentado en la ventana.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Remus bajo su mirada y se topo con la de Sirius, sintió que la sangre llegaba abruptamente a su cara y se quedo estático, como si al hacer esto se convirtiera en un ser invisible y Sirius no lo pudiese notar. Pero eso no paso.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos. Habían compartido muchas cosas pero esto era diferente. No sabían que hacer ni que decir. ¿Quién comenzaría esa fatal platica? ¿Quién de ellos tendría el valor?

Ninguno.

Sirius se sentó del otro lado, y aguardaron juntos en silencio. Esperando por un milagro. Al final fue Remus quien empezó.

"Sirius, yo…"

"No."

¿No que? Pobre Remus, era un manojo de nervios. Y Sirius con la mirada baja, interrumpiéndolo cuando el estaba por hablar no ayudaba.

"Entiendo que estés molesto, y no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo mal que me siento"

"¿De lo mal que te sientas? ¿Y como crees que me siento yo? ¡Si me entere por ese estúpido de todo y no por ti!"

"Fue un error, no debió dejar que eso pasara. Pero trata de entender Sirius. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?" Remus estaba muy deprimido y los gritos de Sirius no ayudaban.

"Tal vez decirme la verdad desde un principio." Murmuro Sirius, y con este ultimo comentario se hizo otro largo rato de incomodo silencio.

"No sabia como…"

"¿Cómo lo tomaría? Ni siquiera se como tomarlo, arg estoy tan confundido."

"No era mi intención que esto…"

"¡¡Lo sé!! Se que no querías que esto pasara, pera ya esta hecho."

"No tienes que ponerte así. Solo di lo que tengas que decir." Remus quería terminar con su calvario. Terminar todo ya. Espero paciente la respuesta de Sirius, y volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, como si los copos de nieve pudieran tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

Sirius se levanto y se acerco a Remus. Se sentó muy cerca de él y tomo el valor para decir las cosas. Ya tenia su respuesta, la había meditado camino al invernadero. Pero... no sabía como decirla.

"Esto es muy difícil para mi Remus, es una situación completamente nueva."

"Solo dilo."

"Es solo que yo…" no pudo continuar, no podía. Sirius estaba muy nervioso.

"Sirius"

"… es solo que…"

Remus ya no tuvo fuerza para interrumpirlo. Quería acabar con todo, así que guardo silencio y espero paciente bajo la seria mirada que el animago le dedicaba. Sirius ya no hablaba y el silencio se prolongo por lo menos 10 minutos, tiempo que fue una eternidad para ambos.

"… es solo que me di cuenta que tu siempre estas a mi lado, siempre me apoyas y me ayudas en todo, al igual que James y Peter." ¡Ya está! ¡Eso era! Sirius solo lo quería como a un amigo. Ahora por culpa del estúpido de Snape ya no lo serian nunca más. Pagaría muy caro su error. Nunca era buena idea buscar problemas con Snape, el siempre se vengaba. Lamentaba todo, pero así se estaban dando las cosas. No le quedo más remedio que afrontarlo.

"Pero… " Sirius se acerco a Remus, y este sintió como su sangre iba rápidamente a su rostro. Maldijo a sus hormonas. Estaba nervioso por la proximidad del animago. Cuando reunió el valor para levantar su rostro, pudo ver que Sirius ¡Estaba nervioso! Tenía una seriedad y decisión en su mirada, pero su rostro esta ligeramente sonrojado y la mano la movía de manera nerviosa.

Una pequeña esperanza floreció en el pecho del joven licántropo. ¿Le querría el de la misma manera?

Pero poco duro su felicidad. Su burbuja de mundo ideal fue reventada de manera cruel cuando Sirius bajó la mirada y cerro los puños con fuerza.

Y entonces lo supo.

Su instinto lo gritaba de manera desgarradora. ¡Era tan obvio! Sirius estaba nervioso, pero no por el hecho de que se le fuese a declarar con flores y poemas. Sino porque no encontraba la forma de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo. A lo mejor terminaba su amistad.

Si hiciese eso, pensó Remus, James lo mataría.

El lobo se sintió morir, por que el siempre confiaba en sus instintos, ya que estos nunca fallaban.

**Continuará…**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Si han visto Ouran High School Host Club, sabrán a lo que me refiero. El mal despertar de Sirius lo saque de Kyouya, de esa expresión casi diabólica cuando despierta.

**¡HOLA!**

¡Al fin lo terminé! Espero recibir comentarios de este capitulo, escuché la canción Angel de Robbie Williams al momento de escribirlo. A lo mejor me quedo muy cursi, no lo sé. Esa canción me pega duro y últimamente ando muy melancólica. Jeje ya se que no debí dejar el capitulo allí, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo la mitad del final. Y aun no se que haré con esos dos. Los finales felices no siempre son buenos n.n

Gracias a LissConstantine y karina blest por sus comentarios, al igual que todas las demás que ya les contesté personalmente. Espero no decepcionarlas con este capitulo.

Comentarios, sugerencias ya saben como hacerlas llegar. Si dejan un rr anónimo, déjenme un e-mail para poder responderles.

¡Nos vemos!

Iveth

Con demasiados alias para ponerlos.


	6. Un día difícil de olvidar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece), aprovechando la maravillosa época decembrina.

**Gracias a Black rose3, Arabellaw, Fran trin Black, Karina blest, Akaya-Sama y Kristin por sus rr, aca está este último capitulo. Espero no decepcionarlas. ¡Disfruten!**

**Este es el capitulo final.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Capitulo 5  
"Un día difícil de olvidar."**

_El lobo se sintió morir, porque él siempre había confiado en sus instintos, ya que estos nunca fallaban. _

Los copos de nieve habían dejado de caer y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Como si un _Petrificus Totalus _se hubiese aplicado a su alrededor. El único sonido perceptible provenía del lago y era producido por los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante al momento de hacer contacto con la cristalina superficie del lago.

Ese era el único sonido. Eso y el sonido de las respiraciones nerviosas de los jóvenes en el invernadero no. 3 de Herbologia para uso exclusivo de los alumnos de 6to y 7mo. Si uno ponía atención podía escuchar como los gusanitos excavaban sus nidos en la tierra. La tensión era palpable al igual que los nervios. Sirius se había quedado callado por que algo le impedía hablar y Remus se sentía desfallecer.

_¡Qué todo termine por favor!_

Esos eran los pensamientos desesperados de Remus, que ya todo acabara. Y nadie podía culparlo. El silencio de Sirius se le hizo eterno aunque solo habían transcurrido 3 minutos. Pero para él era toda una vida. ¿Por qué no le dijo a Sirius que todo era una broma de pésimo gusto? Hubiera preferido verlo molesto, hubiera preferido mil cosas antes de estar en esa incómoda situación.

Pero bien dicen que el "hubiera" no existe.

¿Sería el fin de una gran amistad? ¿Cómo se le pudo salir toda esta situación de las manos? El daño ya estaba hecho eso ni que. Snape había abierto su gran bocota y dicho todo. Pero no quería terminar con Sirius de ese modo. No quería alejarse de los Merodeadores. No quería llegar a la luna llena y encontrarse solo en su dolorosa transformación.

Lo necesitaba y no solo a Sirius. Necesitaba a James y a Peter. El animago lo iba a rechazar, eso era casi un hecho. Casi por que uno no debe perder las esperanzas. Si el animago lo rechazaba le iba a retirar la palabra; después Sirius y James tendrían problemas por que Prongs le reclamaría el rechazo y la ruptura de la amistad. Habrá problemas entre todos y sería el fin de los Merodeadores.

El fin de los Merodeadores… nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ellos eran su familia en Hogwarts. Y si por todo ese problema ellos se separaban, llevaría esa culpa hasta la tumba. Ah! Que difícil son las relaciones entre los adolescentes. ¿En que miserable momento pensó que él, Remus John Lupin, podría tener alguna posibilidad con Sirius- soy el galán de Hogwarts- Black? ¡Por Merlín! Era una estupidez el solo hecho de pensarlo, pero lo era aun mas sentirlo. Nunca debió haber dicho nada.

Sirius Black, su gran amigo y confidente. Su gran apoyo, su cómplice en sus días de luna llena. Cómplices en travesuras. Sirius Black el animago. Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Sirius Black uno de los chicos mas solicitados. Él, un rompecorazones.

Él, el joven que nunca lo vería como algo más. ¿Cómo se enamoró de él habiendo muchas lindas jóvenes que hubiesen dado lo que fuera por andar con el tímido Lupin? Solo recordó que de un momento a otro sintió que sus sentimientos hacia él eran diferentes, que cada vez que lo veía, que él se le acercaba, se ponía nervioso.

Aguanto mucho ese sentir, viendo como Sirius andaba de coqueto con el sector femenino del colegio, luciéndose en los partidos de Quidditch mientras todas las chicas gritaban como histéricas. Como a veces le pedía consejos, o como andaba como loco tratando de conseguir un regalo, no dándose cuenta que su apoyo incondicional lo estaba matando. Y sus acciones desesperadas lo habían llevado a esto.

Solo esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Sirius. Estaba preparado para el rechazo.

Y si piensan que Remus estaba con los nervios de punta, Sirius estaba peor. Después de mucho meditarlo (camino al invernadero) se dijo que no podía continuar así. No podía tener a Remus entre la espada y la pared. Pero esto era una situación nueva. Y no sabía como actuar.

_Tengo que hacerlo ¡ya!_

"Es solo que hoy me di cuenta que tú…"

**Flash Back Sirius camino al invernadero.**

"¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi? ¿Por qué? ¡De tantas cosas de la vida, de tantas verdades tenia que pasarme esto!" Nadie dijo que ser Merodeador era fácil. Y Sirius lo estaba comprobando. Aún no asimilaba del todo las cosas, y se dijo mentalmente estúpido por haberlo ignorado. De haberlo lastimado de manera inconsciente. ¡Ja! Buen amigo resulto ser Sirius Black.

Se sentía ¿miserable? ¿Raro? Ah! Ya no sabía que sentía su confundido corazón. El nunca había sido muy bueno declarando sentimientos, decía que las mujeres eran las expertas en eso. Y había llegado a ese punto, en el cual él tendría que hablar con la verdad.

La mayoría de las jóvenes con las que el había salido era… como decirlo… ¿cabezas huecas? Bueno no tanto, pero llegaban a ser muy fastidiosas. Cada una de ellas lo exhibía como un gran trofeo que fue ganado tras una ardua competencia. Y al paso del tiempo, eso le molestaba y lo hacia sentirse usado. Nunca había pensado que encontraría algo mas serio en Hogwarts, en parte por el comportamiento de las chicas, en parte por su forma de actuar.

Necesitaba madurar. Las cosas no eran sencillas, estaba a punto de terminar el colegio y después de eso tendría que decidir que haría con su vida. No contaba con el apoyo de su "familia", tendría que valerse por si mismo. Pensaba graduarse con honores, después de todo no era mal alumno, al contrario. Y después pensaba tomar hasta perder la conciencia, junto con sus amigos. Ya tenía ese plan desde hacía mucho. Y ahora…

"¡Alto Black! Piensa bien las cosas."

Bien, tenia que aclarar algo. ¿Qué sentía por el licántropo? Era uno de sus mejores amigos, era un amigo incondicional al que siempre podría recurrir si algo malo le pasara, si tuviera cualquier duda o cualquier pesar. Un ser maravilloso que a pesar de sus mil problemas siempre estaba con una sonrisa para ti. A pesar de los fantasmas de su vida, siempre seguía a tu lado. Una persona que te conocía a fondo antes de atreverse a juzgarte. Porque el sabía lo que era ser juzgado y rechazado, lo sabía muy bien.

Con Remus, con aquel bondadoso e inteligente joven. Alguien que se mantenía un poco apartado de la gente debido al temor de que se enteraran de su secreto y lo hicieran a un lado. Y que con ellos, los Merodeadores, se mostraba tal como era: una persona metódica, muy inteligente y sobre todo, leal. Con aquel chico que, a pesar de tener una gran carga en su vida, siempre te sonreía. Al que, después de tanto tiempo había logrado quitar las barreras que el joven licántropo se había empeñado en construir, pero después de esa noche, cuando la verdad salio al descubierto, las barreras desaparecieron. Remus fue libre de gritar a los cuatro vientos que odiaba su vida porque estaba atada a una maldición y ellos pudieron entenderlo. Y le dijeron que a ellos no les importaba lo que fuera, que siempre estarían a su lado. Que nunca lo abandonarían.

Y Sirius nunca lo haría. ¡Cómo pensar siquiera hacerlo! Seria intolerable. Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba su compañía, sus consejos, sus hermosos ojos dorados que le dedicaban miradas tiernas, haciéndole sentir el ser más especial del mundo. Necesitaba su voz. ¿Por qué pensaba así de Remus? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Y sobre todo…

"¡Por que tengo la cara tan roja!... parezco un rábano con insolación." El reflejo en el espejo le devolvió a Sirius una mirada de confusión total.

Se había detenido un momento en los sanitarios para echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Tenía mucho calor, algo raro considerando que era Diciembre y el agua estaba MUY fría. Pero los hombres nunca se quejan de eso…

Entonces pareció que un rayo ilumino su mente, levanto su mirada al espejo y este le devolvió una mirada atónita, incrédula…

"Yo…"

La esperada revelación se había hecho presente. Y eso era algo raro.

No lo podía creer. Es que era… tan… ¿Absurdo? ¿Nuevo?

"Esto es realmente inesperado"

Al parecer el agua fría le había servido de mucho.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

El momento tan esperado para ambos había llegado. Ya no mas esperas. Ya no mas incertidumbre. Solo la verdad. Bueno eso era fácil decirlo. Era fácil decir _Es el momento_, lo difícil era hacerlo, actuar. Sirius se había quedado literalmente mudo. Remus estaba estático. El tiempo se había congelado. Y el licántropo pensó que en menos de 5 minutos todo terminaría, para bien o para mal.

_Inhala, Exhala. Todo esta en la mente Sirius, calma, anda dilo. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Estúpida mano deja de temblar!_

Valla pensamientos que tiene Sirius antes de un momento importante.

"Tú eres una persona muy especial para mi." ¡Si, bien hecho Sirius! Lo había dicho. Esa frase le había salido del alma. Pero eso no era suficiente para Remus, ¿una persona especial? ¿Cómo amigo o algo más?

Seamos sinceros, esa no era una respuesta específica. Y Remus necesitaba eso, algo claro. Y pareció que Sirius se dio cuenta de la confusión del licántropo, así que suavemente, con la adrenalina a mil por hora, tomo la mano de Remus y repitió suave y pausadamente lo mismo.

"Eres muy especial para mi Remus"

La cara de Remus era todo un poema. Estaba soñando. Un sueño muy bonito a decir verdad. Esa mirada de Sirius, esa decisión… eran irreales. Pero sentir la calidez y el leve temblor de las manos de Sirius lo hizo darse cuenta que esta situación si estaba pasando.

Y el sentir su cara arder lo confirmaba. Sirius aceptaba sus sentimientos. Ya todo al fin había terminado.

Y había terminado muy bien.

--

El regreso a la Torre fue en medio de silencios, sonrojos y miradas nerviosas. Todo esto era una situación nueva para ambos y tenían que encontrar la manera de hacerla mas amena, hasta que fuese algo normal. Llegaron al retrato de la Dama, dijeron la contraseña y entraron a la solitaria Sala Común, y en medio de ésta pudieron ver el árbol con los regalos.

"¡Vamos a abrir los regalos!" exclamo jovialmente Sirius, al momento que empujaba a Remus delante de él. Cuando llegaron al árbol, Sirius se sentó y jaló la mano del licántropo para que tomara asiento junto a él. Hay que decirlo, Remus debe tener muy bueno reflejos, pues su cara estuvo muy cerca de tener un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo… con el suelo.

Y con esta simple acción el hielo pareció romperse (¿o derretirse?)

Remus tomo el regalo de Sirius para quitar la envoltura cuidadosamente, le daba lastima tener que romper algo tan bonito. Pero Sirius lo vio y lo detuvo a tiempo.

"¡No! Ese regalo es para el final."

"Claro"

Sirius quería que el licántropo abriera su regalo al final, ya que el haría lo mismo. Era algo especial. Creo que el animago es un poco romántico, solo que como buen ejemplar masculino, no se atreve a confesarlo.

Sirius aparto el regalo de Remus y procedió. Tomo el primero, le quito la envoltura, mas bien la desgarro sin piedad, y encontró un excelente paquete de bombas fétidas, con una notita que decía: "_Úsalas con quien tu quieras ¡Feliz Navidad! __Wormtail."_

"Excelente" exclamo y siguió con su rutina.

Remus no perdió detalle de la actividad de Sirius, rió muy bajito y se hizo una nota mental "_No envolver tanto los regalos de Sirius"_ tomo un paquetito que era de Lily, era fácil suponer ya que la envoltura era 100 muggle. Quitó la envoltura, la cual revelo un magnifico ejemplar de "Los Miserables" en versión de lujo. Buena elección si me preguntan. Murmuró un "_Muchas gracias"_, acarició el tomo y una bella sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Estaba muy feliz.

Así ambos jóvenes siguieron con su labor. Sirius recibió un libro de la historia del Quidditch de Lily con una bellísima y encantadora nota: "_¡Mas te vale que lo leas o si no podré pus de bubotuberculo en tu comida! Ah! Y Feliz Navidad n.n" _

"Que encantadora chica" dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

Cuando terminaron de abrir los obsequios, había alrededor de los jóvenes mucho, mucho papel. Estaban felices, tranquilos. Y ambos tenían en sus manos el regalo del otro. Pero de pronto Remus se acordó de algo.

"¡James! Arg olvidé que debo enviarle una carta."

"¿Carta?"

"Si" y no le dijo mas a Sirius.

Y este tenía una cara de What? Que no podía con ella. Solo observó a Remus mientras subía a la habitación con sus obsequios. Decidió subir y dejar sus regalos. Cuando llego a la habitación Remus estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Cuando Sirius se acerco para leer la carta Remus la cerró y le dijo sonriente "_Acompáñame a la lechuceria". _No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Pero antes tomó unas ranas de chocolate que había en la cama de Remus. Y los regalos que no habían abierto.

Camino a la lechuceria Remus le contó todo sobre las cartas a Sirius. Este se hizo en sorprendido por el contenido de estas, ya que no podía decir que por medio de un _Accio_ había leído el contenido de una de ellas. Y además se sorprendió de la forma en la que Snape se había enterado. Decidido, le daría una paliza en cuanto lo viera _No vale la pena_ le dijo Remus, pero el lo haría. Había hecho mucho daño. O pensándolo mejor, tal vez usase las bombas fétidas, que de algo le sirvieran. Tenia que estrenarlas, y que mejor que con el.

"James sabia." Sirius tenia la duda ¿Desde cuando sabia su amigo?

"Le pedí que no dijera nada."

"Claro, James jamás diría nada, ni bajo tortura."

"Te equivocas, la única persona que lo haría hablar seria Lily."

"Con ese temperamento no me extrañaría."

Y así entre pláticas y sonrisas llegaron a la lechuceria. Pudieron darse cuenta que la noche estaba por llegar dado que el cielo tenia tonos rojizos, propios del atardecer. Remus llamo a una lechuza y le ato la carta. La llevo a los ventanales y la dejo ir.

"Vamos al lago." le dijo Sirius, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

"Pero hace frío."

"Vamos." Sirius no iba a aceptar un _no_ como respuesta.

Quería estar con el lobo en un lindo lugar para poder abrir sus regalos. Solo esperaba que le gustase. Así que tomo a Remus de la mano y lo guió a los terrenos, cerca del lago. Cerca del árbol donde el y los Merodeadores se sentaban para ver a las chicas que se sentaban en la orilla del lago para sumergir sus pies en el agua, mientras que ellos platicaban. Por la temporada, solo eran ramas secas. Pero no importaba, para Sirius era el ambiente ideal.

Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento y se quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos, mientras sus miradas se perdían en el lejano paisaje. Sirius tomo la mano de Remus y le coloco el regalo.

"Ábrelo" susurro.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo Remus abrió el regalo. Quito con sumo cuidado la envoltura y lo abrió. Y pudo ver un hermoso tomo de "Grandes Criaturas Oscuras" edición de lujo. Por algo Sirius tenía dinero. El libro era precioso y las ilustraciones perfectas. Un digno ejemplar de colección. Remus se quedo sin habla, con su mirada en el libro, el amante de la buena lectura, lo que tenia en las manos era una joya. Le dedico una tierna mirada a Sirius.

"Gracias, es maravilloso." Le dijo al momento que veía como Sirius tomaba su regalo y lo abría… sin pizca de delicadeza.

Sirius era impaciente, y la pobre envoltura pronto sufrió por ello. Cuando quito el papel y abrió la caja quedo maravillado. Un hermoso reloj de correa de cuero. La manecilla de la hora y la de los minutos eran quaffles. Y el segundero era una linda snitch dorada. El fondo del reloj era negro y los números eran dorados. Era un reloj precioso.

"Para que llegues a tiempo." Y Sirius se comenzó a reír. Esperaba que funcionara, ya que él siempre llegaba tarde.

Al término de las risas los jóvenes se quedaron callados y se vieron fijamente. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Todo estaba tranquilo, había paz alrededor. Una que otra luciérnaga iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje. Era el momento _Kodak_. El momento más memorable de sus vidas. Poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando entre ellos, cada vez mas cerca, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro, los suspiros. Se detuvieron un momento, y cerraron sus ojos. Dejaron que sus corazones los guiaran.

Y en ansiado primer beso llegó.

**FIN**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¡HOLA!**

**Valla, no puedo creer que la haya terminado. Espero que les guste este capitulo final. Puse música romántica para inspirarme. ¡Estoy feliz! Nadie me ayudo en mi historia, y la verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que siguieron mi historia. Sus rr me llenaron de alegría y me hicieron seguir adelante. **

**Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, tenía pensado un bonus chapter, el cual contendría la venganza de los Merodeadores contra Snape y un especial de San Valentín. Pero el tiempo se me vino encima, en verdad lo lamento. Si haré esos capítulos especiales, pero el de san Valentín estará hasta finales de febrero o principios de marzo. **

**Gracias de nuevo. Muchos besos. **

**Iveth**

**Con demasiados alias para ponerlos. **


	7. Bonus: La venganza del conejo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos sobre los personajes y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sólo los tome por un momento para crear esta historia (que si me pertenece).**

**Espero que disfruten este Bonus Chapter. Sé que tarde horrores en subirlo, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada. **

**¡Disfruten!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bonus** **chapter  
"La venganza… del conejo."**

Las vacaciones de primavera estaban por terminar. Esa maravillosa y tan esperada semana llena de alegría, diversión, y sobre todo, libertad. Para algunos alumnos era la oportunidad perfecta de estudiar para sus exámenes y terminar los deberes pendientes. Y para un selecto grupo de 3 animagos y 1 licántropo, el tiempo ideal para planear una venganza. Y dicho plan era comandado por el Lobo y tenia un solo objetivo…

Severus Snape, uno de los Slytherin más reconocidos, tanto por su inteligencia como por su carácter horrible. Aunque había una cosa que superaba eso, su grasiento cabello. Nadie que no fuera Slytherin quería trabajar con él. Aunque las mismas serpientes le temían. Solo Lucius Malfoy era un digno oponente… o compañero.

Snape, o Snivellus para los "amigos", caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos casi desiertos de Hogwarts, dedicando miradas terribles a aquellos que osaran mirarlo. En especial disfrutaba de mirara así a los "bobos" alumnos de primero, como tan cariñosamente los llamaba. Snivellus estaba molesto. El quería destruir (se que se escucho muy maquiavélica esa palabra) a los Merodeadores con todo el asunto de el lobo y el idiota de Black, pensó que al decir todo, Black ya no querría saber nada del lobo y luego Potty se enojaría con el y… o sea que al final de ese rollo, ellos se separarían.

Pero no fue así.

Al regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad, vio a los 4 amigos sentarse en el Gran Comedor, platicando como si nada, con la única diferencia que Black tenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del lobo. Y eso lo irritó. Y no porque quisiera al lobo, sino por que su plan había fallado. Si antes Black era asquerosamente vanidoso, ahora se creía un Dios. Era feliz, Lupin era feliz. Tendría que pensar en un mejor plan. ¡Además ya estaban a nada de terminar el curso! Y los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Tendría que hacer algo grande para "despedirse" de ellos. Ya que nunca los volvería a ver. O eso creía.

**Sala Común de Gryffindor  
En un momento de paz…**

"Remus, gran amigo y compañero, digno merodeador, ángel de…" Comenzaron a recitar Sirius, James y Peter con su mejor cara de angelitos. Y si uno se fijaba bien se podía ver que tan emotivo discurso estaba anotado en la palma de sus manos.

"¿Qué quieren?" Dijo Remus con tono cansino, mientras interrumpía su lectura para poder ver a los latosos que tenía por amigos, y al latoso principal que tenia como pareja desde San Valentín. Estaba muy cómodo sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Remus andaba muy sensible, ya que solo hacia 2 días había sido luna llena y aun se sentía débil. Sus amigos lo sabían y ellos, junto con Sirius, intentaban hacer de todo para animar a Remus. Aunque dudo que esto ultimo lo valla a animar.

"Tenemos problemas con la tarea de Herbologia." Debo aclarar que los tres jóvenes seguían con sus caras de angelitos.

"¿Y?"

"¿Podríamos ver tu tarea? Solo para quitarnos la duda, no pienses mal." Le dijeron a coro.

"No." Remus es muy escueto en sus respuestas.

"¡Anda!" Sirius se hinca.

"¡Por favor!" Peter le ofrece un chocolate.

"¡Ten piedad!" Dice Jamen al momento de ponerse colorado para intentar derramar una lagrima… y lo logra.

"Uff, está en mi mochila, saquenla con cuidado. Si copian la tarea tal como esta, destruiré sus pergaminos. ¿Entendieron?"

"¡Si señor!"

"Eso les pasa por dejar todo al ultimo momento." Murmuró Remus con una tenue sonrisa.

James junto con Peter salen rumbo a los dormitorios con gran velocidad, como temiendo que el preciado pergamino fuera a desaparecer. Remus toma su libro y se dispone a leerlo, pero una mano le quita el libro y lo pone en la mesilla que hay allí.

"¡Eres un ángel Remus!" Y ni corto ni perezoso Sirius toma lugar junto a el, lo abraza y pone sus lindo pies en la mesilla… junto al libro de Remus.

Pero a este último no pareció importarle, y si lo hizo no lo demostró. Se sentía débil. Esta luna llena había sido mortal para él. Lo había dejado más débil y huraño que de costumbre. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza. Menos mal que ese día se dedicaría a descansar, para que mañana, regresara bien a clases. Se dejo consentir aprovechando la soledad de la sala común. Sirius la hacia mimos en cabeza, jugando con sus cabellos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Murmuró Sirius.

"Mal."

"No deberías, haz hecho tu buena acción del día al prestarnos tu tarea."

"Black." Auch, eso no era bueno.

Sirius le dio un suave beso en la frente como disculpándose por su comentario, apretó el abrazo y se quedo junto a él callado. Fue Remus quien interrumpió el momento Kodak.

"Sirius ¿Ya está todo listo?"

"¡Claro! Tu no te preocupes, que mañana…"

Pero el sonido del cuadro de la Dama Gorda abriéndose los interrumpió. Aun no estaban acostumbrados a mostrarse tan cariñosos delante de otras personas, ya que muy pocos conocían que ellos eran pareja, así que se separaron. Lily, junto con sus dos amigas, venían del comedor con una servilleta con tostadas. James siempre se burlaba de ellas, decían que eran "devoradoras", el terror de las tostadas. Aunque Arabella y Maggie eran amigas de Lily, no eran conocedoras del secreto de Remus. Pero al menos Arabella era fan de los Merodeadores, razón por la cual siempre tenia disputas con Lily.

"¡Remus toma!" Le dijo Lily mientras le ofrecía todo el paquetito hecho especialmente para él.

"Muchas gracias Lily no te hubieras molestado." Remus tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Sirius acerco su mano para tomar una, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida.

"Hey! No son para ti Black, así que respeta." Lily adoraba a su novio, adoraba a Remus, quería a Peter. Pero Black era muy diferente. No lo odiaba, no podría. Sirius era demasiado encantador como para odiarlo. Pero no quería que dañara a Remus. Y se lo había hecho saber desde el principio de su relación. Así que eso era un jueguito de ellos. Pero en el fondo, ambos se querían.

Sirius se comenzó a reír, haciéndole muecas a Lily, mientras Arabella y Maggie se reían de ella. Pero de pronto Sirius se quedo callado, porque Lily se había puesto muy colorada. Demasiado. Y vio porque. ¿Recuerdan que los pies de Sirius estaban cerca del libro de Remus? Ese libro era nada más ni nada menos que el regalo de Lily, un libro edición especial "Los Miserables". Y el pie del animago lo había tocado. Un pecado si me preguntan.

"¡BLACK! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo, manchaste la portada del libro con tus mugrosos pies!" La pelirroja no era feliz.

"Perdón, no me había dado cuenta, en verdad lo lamento." Y tomo el libro y rápido lo comenzó a limpiar con su playera. Lily se quedo callada, aun colorada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius se había disculpado, algo muy raro. Pero no le había hecho más escándalo por que sabía que Black estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Remus.

En ese momento bajaron James y Peter… con un montón de pergaminos, libros y tinta, incluidas las de Sirius. Pusieron todo en la mesa y James se dispuso a darle un gran beso y abrazo a su colorada novia. Peter se fue a uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea junto con Arabella y Maggie.

"¿Potter qué es eso que bajaste?" Pregunto Lily, ya que sospechaba algo… y no era nada bueno.

"Pergaminos, linda. Son para hacer la tarea de Herbologia. Es que teníamos problemas y Remus, con su gran corazón, nos presto su… Auch!" James habló de más, y recibió su merecido. Una fuerte patada de Sirius y una mueca de resignación de Remus.

"Tarea supongo. James, Sirius…" y busco con la mirada al otro Merodeador culpable. "Y tu también Peter, Remus no es su sirviente ni nada parecido. El se esfuerza para entregar las mejores tareas y sacar las mejores notas y…"

"¡Oye pelirroja, nosotros somos buenos estudiantes!" Protestó Sirius. Es que Lily había herido su orgullo.

"¡Claro que son buenos estudiantes! Eso no lo pongo en dudad, son de los mejores. Pero son unos irresponsables en cuestión de tarea. Y tu Remus…" valla, hasta a nuestro pobre Lobo le toco su reprimenda. "No les des nada. Ya vienen los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y estos no pueden seguir así."

Wow, admiro el poder de los pulmones de Lily. Todos se quedaron con caras largas, como niños regañados tras una gran travesura. Pero poco duro. La sonrisa de Remus le ablando el corazón a Lily, así que se puso a platicar con ella y les dijo a los chicos que se apuraran con la tarea. Esa tarde fue tranquila, y poco a poco la Sala común se fue llenando de jóvenes alborotados, quejándose del final de las vacaciones. Remus aprovecho el alboroto para subir a descansar. Lily se puso junto con su novio a ayudarlo y a hacerle mimos. Los 6 chicos estaban platicando, y en el caso de los Merodeadores felices, porque la tarea estaba lista.

Acomodaron sus cosas y Sirius tomo su pergamino y el de Remus para subirlo, pero antes de retirarse para prepararse para la cena, James lo llamo.

"Sirius, ya está todo para mañana, pero aun no decidimos el color."

"Si, necesitamos saberlo para preparar la poción." Le dijo Lily.

"Jajajaja. Siempre pensé que corromperíamos a Remus con las bromas, pero nunca pensé ver a mi linda pelirroja tan ansiosa por una broma." Diciendo esto James le dio un gran abrazo a Lily, y todos comenzaron a reír, ocasionando que su cara tomara un lindo color escarlata.

"Hey! Lo hago por ayudar a Remus." Eso ni ella lo creyó.

"Claro…" la cara de incredulidad era general.

"Remus quería color rosa, dice que ese tono le hará 'resaltar la belleza natural de su piel'. "Dijo esto con tono muy burlón, ustedes entenderán porque. "Bajo en un momento, voy a dejar mis cosas." Y así Sirius subió a la habitación de varones, dejando tras de si, un grupo de jóvenes muertos de risa por su ultimo comentario. La última parte del plan estaba hecho. Ahora solo esperar la hora de la comida del día siguiente, tiempo en el cual llevarian a cabo su magnifico plan.

Cuando Sirius entro a la habitación encontró a Remus acostado en su cama profundamente dormido. Dejo sus cosas en su cama, cuidando de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido, y se sentó en ella para poder observar la calma y relajada expresión en el Lobo. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que el fuera pareja de Remus. El tiempo transcurrido entre la confesión de Sirius en los invernaderos aquella fría tarde de Navidad, hasta ese tarde a mediados de abril, le parecía irreal. Había sido muy feliz con el y sus amigo, a pesar de las burlas de Snape y los tiempos oscuros que estaban viviendo. Pero a el no le importaban, no aun. Tenía a Remus, al cual adoraba aun más que nunca; tenía a James que era su hermano; tenia a Peter, ese bonachón y tímido muchacho que desde el primer da le había brindado su amistad. Y ahora sabía que podía contar con Lily "La Pelirroja" para todo. Poco a poco Remus comenzó a despertar, tal vez por que sintió la mirada del animago sobre el.

Ya despierto, Sirius no tuvo reparos en dejarse caer en la cama del lobo, se recostó a su lado y comenzó a platicarle de la broma del día siguiente. Remus escuchaba atento a cada detalle. El había planeado todo, pero como esos dos días no se había sentido bien, había delegado responsabilidades. Desde ese día quería darle una buena venganza a Snape por todo el Calvario que le había hecho pasar, aunque al final todo salio bien.

Sirius le siguió dando detalles, hasta que llego al color.

"¿Rosa?"

"Les dije que eso 'resaltaria la belleza natural de su piel' eso no podrás negarlo, su piel es _hermosa._"

"Jajajajajajaja ya quiero que sea mañana, no podré aguantarme la risa." Remus comenzó a reír como histérico, imaginando lo dulce que luciría la _pobre_ victima. Sirius lo abrazo aunque esto no callo la risa juvenil del lobo. Sirius sonrió, y mirando al cielo (… el techo pues) murmuro:

"Lo hemos corrompido."

**Al otro día**

Rostros cansados y aburridos. Caras largas y ojerosas podían verse en el comedor esa tarde. Y si duda, los más deprimidos, eran los alumnos que en junio se examinarían en los TIMOS o en los EXTASIS, estaban hasta el tope de deberes. Y el solo hecho de haber terminado sus vacaciones y volver a la tediosa rutina que terminaría con el fatal desenlace… ¿Es que nadie sabe lo difícil que es ser adolescente?

Ese día había sido particularmente duro, parecía que los profesores habían puesto todo el empeño en hacer sufrir a sus tiernos e inocentes alumnos. Había mucha tarea, mucho que estudiar. Hacer esquemas y dibujos de Herbologia, todos los efectos negativos de las pociones vistas ese día en clase. Y la profesora Mc Gonagall había puesto un examen sorpresa, por que la mitad de sus alumnos de séptimo estaban dormidos, y la otra mitad estaban en su mundo. Y solo tenían dos maravillosas horas para tomar el almuerzo y regresar a las clases. Tenían tiempo suficiente para su plan:

Nombre: La Venganza del Conejo Feliz.  
Meta: Lograr un aspecto agradable en pleno comedor del Colegio.  
Ejecutantes: Lobo, Perro, Rata, Ciervo, Pelirroja.  
Objetivo: Snivellus.

Si, Lily estaba dentro. Ella que había sido buena con ese, y siempre le salía con un insulto. Se vengaría de el. Y también haría una travesura con los Merodeadores, que la verdad, siempre había querido hacer. Todo estaba listo. Solo había que ejecutarlo. Tarea un poco peliaguda, dado el tiempo que tenían era poco, pero dos semanas de planes y un mes de preparación no se irían por la borda. No señor. Como que era una Gryffindor y ejecutaría la parte que le correspondía como era debido. ¿Y que le correspondía? Algo tan sencillo como distraer a Malfoy en el pasillo. Por eso dije peliaguda tarea. Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor ella tenía que distraer a su mejor amigo Malfoy, y dejar que Peter atacara. Y luego esperar a que Potter y Black la ayudaran. ¿Y Remus? Con un vaso de poción multijugos en sus manos. La seleccionada fue Ella por una razón, Malfoy no la atacaría. Bueno tal vez si, pero lo dudaban.

"_Bien aquí vamos Lily"  
_" ¡Hey Malfoy!" que bueno que el mencionado venia solo. "Tienes que decirme como rayos le haces para que el profesor Thompson no te regañe a pesar de no haber entregado la tarea ¿Dinero de por medio?"

"¿Cuál es tu problema Evans?" le contesto de una manera fría. "Que tu seas una pobretona que no tenga dinero ni vida social es tu problema." Dijo al momento de girarse para ir al comedor. Este comentario puso a mil a Lily, que en ese momento fácilmente le hubiese arrojado una buena maldición. Pero se contuvo.

"Hice la mejor tarea, me esforcé mucho, y me da muchísimo coraje que un niñato de papá no haga nada, sea un flojo parásito y encima ¡salga bien librado!" pobre Lily, se le estaban acabando los argumentos. Pero consiguió lo que quería, que Malfoy se detuviera y la viera con ojos de odio (en realidad no quería eso) para que el resto de los alumnos poco a poco despejaran el pasillo.

"Asquerosa sangre sucia ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Qué ande contigo para que goces todas las ventajas de andar conmigo?"

"Eres un…" pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

"Preferiría acostarme con una Hufflepuff a siquiera tocarte, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la…"

ZAZ

Ese sonido había sido producto de una maldición que silencio a Malfoy, el cual cayó como costal de papas a la mitad del Castillo ¿El autor? Peter, al cual habían advertido. Debía realizar bien la maldición, o si no le harían una broma. Si, sus amigos le harían una broma al estilo de los Merodeadores, por eso el pobre Peter se preparo para llevar a cabo su papel a la perfección. Rápidamente Sirius y James se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad junto con Remus, que estaba haciendo malabar y medio para que el vaso de la poción no se derramara por culpa de sus amigos.

James, sin pizca de delicadeza, tomo unos cabellos de Malfoy y los agrego a la poción. Y luego, junto con Sirius, escondieron a Malfoy dentro de uno de los tantos armarios del Colegio. Y allí, en medio de cubetas y trapeadores, de trapos y escobas, quedo Malfoy.

Después de esto, los 5 jóvenes vieron con creciente asco como la poción tomaba un color amarillo vomito y con gran lastima al mártir que tendría que tomarla, el elegido, el héroe: James. La pobre novia Lily casi casi le da la bendición. Pero James no se iba a hacer el débil delante de su chica ¡NO!, al fin y al cabo, hombre tenía que ser.

"Por Remus." Dijo solemnemente al momento que tomaba el vaso y lo tomaba prácticamente sin respirar. Cuando termino su piel tomo un lindo color verde, sintió un mareo terrible y dolor en su cuerpo. Como pudo entro al armario, mientras sus amigos esperaban afuera impacientes y preocupados. El pasillo estaba desierto y debían darse prisa para no levantar sospechas. Finalmente James salio, o mejor dicho Lucius.

"Lily ¿Qué tal luzco con el uniforme de las serpientes?". Dijo James-Lucius con pose altiva, sonriendo de manera seductora a su novia.

"No te me acerques Malfoy, o me asegurare que la maldición valla directamente a tu boca." Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y camino al comedor. A medio camino giro su rostro y los apuro, viendo feo a James-Lucius.

"Ten esto, y asegurate que lo tome." Murmuro Remus acercándose a James-Lucius y dándole un pequeño frasco. Luego vio con molestia a James-Lucius y se dirigió a Sirius y Peter. "Vámonos ya y esperemos a James en el comedor."

Sirius y Peter se quedaron viéndose, hasta que James-Lucius pareció reaccionar, prácticamente golpeo a Sirius (y como que no quiere la cosa le dio sus lentes) y les dijo. "Quitense de mi camino inútiles." Y paso entre ellos con esa mirada propia de los Malfoy. Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta del por que su actitud, había dos niños de primer año en la entrada del Comedor, y no podían ver a los acérrimos enemigos platicar de manera armoniosa. Así que se dieron prisa para llegar con Remus y Lily, mientras iban platicando del porque de la tardanza de James.

Ya dentro del comedor los nervios comenzaron a invadir a James, no era difícil comportase como un cretino. Pero engañar a Snape era otro rollo. Camino lentamente a su lugar (junto a Snape) y vio de reojo a sus amigos, los cuales hacían hasta lo imposible por no mirarlo, no con ojos de odio, sino con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lucius? Saliste antes que yo." Valla manera de saludar a un amigo ¿No creen?

James-Lucius se quedo callado, no sabiendo que responder. Ese momento de duda no paso desapercibido por Snape, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada escrutadora (de esas que usa con Harry cuando usa la Legilimancia). Así que rápido recuperó su postura arrogante y le contesto dignamente, conducta propia de un Malfoy, que nunca debe perder la pose.

"¿Acaso eres mi niñera Severus?" santo remedio.

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad, entre insultos de los Slytherins a los Gryffindors, las burlas de Snape a sus amigos, y las ganas constantes de golpearlo, pero contenerse por su amigo Remus. En uno de esos momentos en que parece que los santos están de tu lado, Snape tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar un objeto en particular, del cual James-Lucius no tuvo idea ya que no le presto casi nada de atención. Tomo el frasquito, el cual ya había abierto, y con todo el cuidado del mundo (estaba en pleno nido de serpientes, con profesores y Snivellus enfrente… y su paranoia no ayudaba) tomo la jarra y su vaso, vertió el contenido en el vaso y agrego jugo. Y como si se tratara de un error, colocó su vaso en el lugar del vaso de Snape. Y luego tomo el vacío e hizo como si fuera a tomar, como ya no había zumo, le pidió "amablemente" a uno de sus "compañeros" que le dieran un poco de zumo. En pocas palabras dio la orden.

¿Como hizo todo eso? Creo que ni James sabe la respuesta. Fue todo tan rápido, que cuando Snape tomo el vaso y bebió de el, no pudo mas que suspirar. Y esto no paso desapercibido por su compañero.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. ¿Snape no sabe la regla que entre Slytherins no hay confianza?

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error solo pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de James-Lucius. Conocía esa sonrisa, la había visto cientos de veces en un 4 ojos que respondía a Potter. De pronto sintió un calor terrible en su piel, y una comezón insoportable. Y también sintió como su cabello estaba lleno de estática, produciendo el famoso _frizz, _que dicho sea de paso, era la primera vez que lo sentía. La gente que lo rodeaba se quedo callada por un momento.

James murmuro un hechizo para complementar la transformación, y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Podía ver como sus amigos, en especial Remus, estaban histéricos. La cara de Lily parecía estallar de lo colorada que estaba. ¡Hasta los profesores estaban divirtiéndose!

Severus estaba muy quieto, tocándose el cabello y las crecientes y afelpadas orejas dignas del conejo más tierno del mundo. Su voz se había ido. Todo en él era rosa. Su cabello esponjosito y sedoso, suave al tacto; su túnica rosa pastel, ¡Tenia rosado su rostro! (producto de la poción). Quería matar a alguien. Pero no tenia pruebas. Además tenía la ligera impresión que tenia una colita redondita y afelpadita, como una bola de algodón. Pero no se atrevió a tocarse.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba salio del comedor. Eso si, mirando feo a quien fuera. Pero no producía miedo sino ternura. ¡Es que se veía tan achuchable! ¡Hasta los niños de primer año se burlaban de él!

Con el tiempo encima, y esperando a que las cosas se calmaran un poco, James-Lucius salio del comedor como alma en pena, rumbo al armario en busca de su ropa. La transformación estaba por terminar, lo estaba sintiendo. Se encerró en el armario y espero.

Cuando salio, sus amigos estaban fuera. Sirius le entrego sus lentes y se dieron cuenta que Malfoy estaba despertando. Así que mejor se fueron de allí rumbo al patio. Las risas no paraban, había sido memorable la broma. Aunque James juro que nunca jamás tomaría una poción multijugos con algo de Slytherin. Todos hablaban sobre eso, sospechaban de su autor, pero como ya lo mencione, nadie tenia pruebas.

La broma estaba hecha. Remus estaba feliz. Hogwarts estaba feliz. Malfoy estaba con un dolor de cabeza increíble.

¿Y Snape?

Con su colita blanca y esponjosa, jurando venganza en un rincón del baño.

**FIN BONUS CHAPTER**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¡HOLA!**

**Ya está, al fin pude terminarlo. Me enrede un poco en cuestión de las fechas de vacaciones de primavera. Según mi historia terminan a mediados de abril. Tarde horrores en subirlo, pero por una u otra cosa no lo hacia. Sé que prometí un especial de San Valentín, pero la verdad ando hasta el tope de la escuela y de problemas. Y no me daba mi mente para crear algo romántico. Lo haré, pero no será de San Valentín, será algo mejor XD. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis ocurrencias. **

**Muchos besos. **

**Iveth**

**Con demasiados alias para ponerlos.**


End file.
